Los Sellos de la Oscuridad
by Cloverant
Summary: Cuenta una antigua leyenda que cuatro sellos fueron creados para dominar el mundo mágico. Ahora que las fuerzas de la oscuridad se alzan de nuevo, la leyenda resurge y un extraño anillo es la única clave.
1. El regalo de un desconocido

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, Little Literacy Agency, Scholastic Bloomsbury, Arthur A.L. y Warner Bros., Inc.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Capítulo 1: El regalo de un desconocido**

_Oscuridad._

Por más que se esforzaba no lograba distinguir nada alrededor, ni un hilo de luz que pudiera ayudarle a saber dónde estaba. Solamente esa oscuridad que le envolvía en un manto negro de inquietud. Y no era una sensación agradable. Intentó adelantar la mano para palpar algo, una pared, una puerta, _algo_, que le pudiera orientar. Pero no podía moverse. Estaba atrapado en esa negrura.

Momentáneamente escuchó una voz, como un silbido lejano que apenas dejaba distinguir las palabras. No estaba solo. Pero ese leve susurro parecía indicar que quien estuviera hablando no se encontraba en esa misma habitación -si es que era una habitación- sino más bien al otro lado de esos muros invisibles que no podía llegar a tocar.

Intentó afinar el oído para entender las palabras, pero solo alcanzaba a escuchar trozos incoherentes. Sintió un leve roce en su brazo derecho. _Había alguien más con él_. Giró la cabeza inquieto, intentando localizar a quien fuera que estuviera a su lado. _Oscuridad._ Y entonces el eco de las voces llegó a sus oídos.

– Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde se ocultan, señor – dijo una voz nerviosa.

– Eso no importa – respondió una voz fría como el hielo –. Sabemos dónde está la llave. Con ella los encontraremos uno por uno.

– ¿La…La llave, señor? – preguntó la primera voz.

– La llave que abrirá de nuevo la cámara – repuso la fría voz arrastrando las palabras.

Harry se despertó en ese instante. Su corazón latía como si acabara de atravesar media ciudad corriendo y la sensación claustrofóbica que había sentido en el sueño fue reemplaza por un bonito dolor de cabeza. Jadeaba confuso, intentando asimilar que sólo había sido un sueño. _Otro de esos sueños._ Cada vez eran más frecuentes.

La pálida luz de la mañana se filtraba entre las cortinas de la ventana, iluminando débilmente la habitación. Harry buscó a tientas sus gafas en la mesilla de noche.

Tras haber tomado aliento, se incorporó. Se acercó al espejo del armario y echó un vistazo.

– Tienes un aspecto horrible – dijo con la vista fija en su reflejo, en el que un muchacho de pelo negro enmarañado le devolvía la mirada –. En fin, bienvenido al mundo real.

Dicho esto, empezó a vestirse, dispuesto a pasar otro día más en el aburrido "_mundo real"_ en el que se encontraba. Aquel verano había sido, como de costumbre, monótono en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Sin sus amigos, sin poder hacer magia, haciendo los deberes a escondidas… y pasando largas horas fuera de la casa -cuantas más mejor- para no tener que oír a tío Vernon y tía Petunia hablar de su anormalidad y de la desgracia que les había caído encima con Harry.

El batir de unas alas junto a la ventana interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– Qué raro – dijo Harry acercándose a la ventana –. No espero correo de nadie.

Al otro lado del cristal, una regia lechuza de plumaje oscuro trataba de llamar su atención. Harry no la había visto nunca en anteriores ocasiones; no era ninguna de las lechuzas que usaba la familia Weasley y difería bastante de las lechuzas comunes que se utilizaban en Hogwarts. Por otro lado, ya hacía tiempo que había recibido la carta del colegio con la lista de libros y la información para el sexto curso que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Harry dejó entrar a la lechuza y se apresuró a recoger el paquete que estaba atado en su pata, sospechando que quizá se tratara de malas noticias, aunque rogaba porque no fuera así. Tras haber dejado su carga, el animal se apresuró a emprender el vuelo de nuevo.

Bastante inquieto, rasgó el papel marrón que tenía entre las manos, descubriendo una pequeña caja de madera oscura y un trozo de pergamino. Tomó el pergamino y lo desdobló. Era una carta bastante escueta, escrita con una letra alargada y fina que Harry no reconoció.

"_Este año las cosas en Hogwarts no van a ser fáciles. Si nadie lo impide la Leyenda se alzará de nuevo con peligrosas consecuencias. Será mejor que permanezcas alerta. El objeto que te envío te será de mucha ayuda en tu camino. Es de extrema importancia que no lo pierdas de vista."_

– ¿Leyenda? – se preguntó Harry –. ¿Qué leyenda?

Miró ambas caras del pergamino. Ni siquiera tenía firma. Quienquiera que fuese el que le había enviado esa nota no había querido darse a conocer. Releyó el texto una y otra vez, pero no encontró ninguna pista al respecto.

Dejando la nota a un lado, se dispuso a examinar aquella caja. Era pequeña y cuadrada, con una madera excepcionalmente suave al tacto. Tenía una cenefa tallada con suma precisión alrededor de su apertura, y un pequeño cerrojo dorado en uno de sus lados. Harry levantó el cerrojo y lo que vio le dejó literalmente con la boca abierta.

Entre paredes de seda blanca se encontraba un anillo plateado que brillaba como si la luz irradiara de su mismo interior. Harry lo cogió con sumo cuidado, temeroso de que se pudiera romper con solo tocarlo, y lo examinó más de cerca. La circunferencia estaba formada por dos serpientes enroscadas la una en la otra, de modo que a cada extremo del anillo la cabeza de una de ellas se cerraba sobre la cola de su compañera. Sus ojos eran pequeñas esmeraldas de un tono verde muy oscuro y brillantes cristales de plata formaban cada una de las diminutas escamas que recorrían sus pieles de metal.

Harry lo estuvo observando durante varios minutos antes de decidirse a volver a guardarlo en la caja y ponerse a buscar un lugar seguro donde esconderlo. Si sus tíos o su primo lo veían, intentarían quedárselo. Después de todo parecía una joya extremadamente cara.

Durante el resto del día no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la extraña joya ni lo que decía la nota que la acompañaba. ¿A qué leyenda se referiría? En esos momentos deseaba tener a su lado a Hermione y Ron. Quizás ellos conocieran esa leyenda o al menos podrían ayudarle a descubrir que se escondía tras aquellas palabras. Bueno, tendría ocasión de preguntárselo. Después de todo, era la última semana de agosto. En un par de días el señor Weasley le vendría a buscar para llevarle de nuevo a La Madriguera. Sonrió.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Aquella mañana La Madriguera parecía haber despertado en pie de guerra. Todos se movían de un lado para otro, subiendo y bajando escaleras, llevando libros y ropa, moviendo muebles… Tan sólo faltaban tres días para el comienzo del nuevo curso y las maletas debían estar listas para entonces. Ginny y Hermione se ayudaban mutuamente a colocar la ropa en las maletas, mientras Ron tenía una pelea con su pequeña lechuza Pig. Fred y George, por su parte, seguían inmersos en la preparación de un nuevo "sortilegio Weasley" que pretendían vender a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Abajo, en la cocina, la señora Weasley repasaba por cuarta vez la lista de libros de Ron y Ginny. En ese momento aparecieron en la puerta el señor Weasley y Harry, que acababan de llegar a la casa utilizando los polvos Flu.

– Ah, hola Arthur – dijo la señora Weasley con una amplia sonrisa –. Hola Harry, cielo. ¿Qué tal has pasado el verano?

– Bien, gracias – respondió Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– ¡Harry! – exclamó Ron, que acababa de aparecer en lo alto de las escaleras. Muy pronto se le unieron los demás, y Harry se vio rodeado por sus amigos. Los aburridos días de verano en casa de los Dursley le parecían ya muy lejanos.

Las siguientes horas las paso escuchando a Ron y Hermione relatando cómo habían pasado las vacaciones. Hermione acababa de volver de un viaje a Holanda donde había encontrado información muy variada sobre la cultura de los magos en Europa y no paraba de hablar de todas las cosas que había aprendido allí. Ron, por su parte, había pasado el verano en La Madriguera jugando al Quidditch con sus hermanos.

Los tres días en La Madriguera pasaron tan rápidamente que a Harry apenas le dio tiempo a saborearlos. El primer día habían hecho una visita al Callejón Diagon para comprar los libros y materiales que necesitaban para el nuevo curso, y al día siguiente habían estado jugando a Quidditch y a Ajedrez Mágico durante todo el día. El treinta y uno de agosto ya había llegado y tan sólo quedaban unas pocas horas para subir de nuevo al Expreso de Hogwarts. Durante todo este tiempo ni siquiera había vuelto a acordarse del extraño paquete que había recibido tan sólo unos días antes.

Fue en ese momento, mientras terminaba de colocar un par de libros en su baúl, cuando vio de nuevo la cajita de madera, que había guardado cuidadosamente entre un par de camisetas. Recordando de pronto la referencia a aquella "leyenda", se apresuró a buscar el trozo de pergamino para enseñárselo a sus amigos.

Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas en la cama de Ron, acariciando a Crookshanks, que saltó sobresaltado cuando Harry se acercó apresuradamente hacia ellas.

– Ron, acércate – dijo Harry –. Hay algo que quiero enseñaros.

Ron se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Harry, y miró con curiosidad el pequeño objeto que éste sostenía entre sus manos.

– Una lechuza lo trajo hace unos días, junto a una nota – continúo –. No tengo ni idea de quién me lo ha enviado, pero decía algo muy extraño sobre una leyenda, y… bueno, será mejor que lo veáis.

Con mucho cuidado, abrió de nuevo el cerrojo dorado y tendió el estuche a sus amigos, que soltaron exclamaciones de asombro al ver su contenido.

– Es… es precioso – dijo Ginny, conteniendo el aliento.

– Pero¿quién puede haberte enviado esto? – preguntó Hermione, con cara de preocupación –. Quiero decir, parece una joya muy valiosa¿no crees?

– ¿Bromeas, Hermione? – exclamó Ron con una sonrisa a medio camino entre el asombro y la ironía –. Con esto podrías comprar la mitad del pueblo de Hogsmeade y todavía te sobraría dinero.

– Pues más a mí favor – repuso ella –. ¿Quién iba a enviarle algo tan caro a Harry sin ni siquiera decir quién es?

– Oh, no. No empieces otra vez – dijo Ron con visible desesperación.

Hermione le echó una mirada de reproche, y continúo dirigiéndose a Harry.

– Dijiste que también había una nota…

– Sí – contestó Harry, tendiéndole el trozo de pergamino –. No tiene ninguna firma y no reconozco la letra. Pero lo que más me preocupa es lo que dice; parece una especie de advertencia, pero es muy imprecisa. Esperaba que vosotros supierais a qué se refiere.

Hermione leyó con detenimiento el escrito, mientras Ginny y Ron echaban miradas furtivas al pergamino por encima de su hombro.

– ¿La leyenda se alzará de nuevo? – leyó Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó por fin cuando sus compañeros alzaron de nuevo la vista. Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

– Al menos parece que quien lo envía trata de ayudarte – dijo Ron.

– O eso quiere hacernos creer – añadió Ginny.

– ¿No conocéis ninguna leyenda que pueda tener relación con Hogwarts? – preguntó Harry algo decepcionado –. ¿Hermione…?

– A excepción de la de la Cámara Secreta…ninguna. En "_Historia de Hogwarts"_ no viene nada relativo a una leyenda, ni tampoco en los otros libros que he leído. Aunque también puede ser que no se trate de una leyenda referente a Hogwarts; en la carta no lo dice claramente.

– Pero sí que dice que tiene que ver con Hogwarts – repuso Ginny –. Sino para qué lo iba a nombrar….

– Lo único que tenemos claro – dijo Hermione, lanzando una dura mirada a Ginny –es que sea la leyenda que sea, aún no ha ocurrido nada. Y este anillo debe tener alguna relación importante con ella.

Durante un momento nadie más dijo nada. La habitación se vio rodeada de un inmenso silencio mientras cada uno de sus ocupantes se perdía en sus pensamientos. Hermione repasaba una y otra vez el trozo de pergamino que tenía entre sus dedos, intentando encontrar sentido a aquellas palabras. Ginny apoyaba la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, rodeándolas con sus brazos, su mirada perdida fija en el suelo. Ron lanzaba miradas huidizas a Harry, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Harry por su parte observaba sin mucho interés el anillo, haciéndolo rodar sobre sus dedos. Esperaba una reacción distinta; quizás una historia que hubieran escuchado en algún lugar, o una cita en uno de los múltiples libros de Hermione. Cualquier cosa. Pero estaba igual que al principio. Dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta le hizo dar un brinco. El anillo resbaló de sus dedos y sólo sus reflejos como buscador le permitieron recuperarlo antes de que tocara el suelo. Fred y George habían abierto de repente la puerta y estaban entrando en la habitación.

– ¿Qué estáis tramando? – preguntó Fred con una sonrisa.

– Sea lo que sea nos apuntamos – añadió George.

Por un instante ambos se quedaron quietos mirando algo que relucía en las manos de Harry. Sus rostros pasaron de la curiosidad al asombro en sólo unos segundos.

– ¡Hala! – gritaron al unísono – ¿Qué es eso?

Harry se dispuso a contarles toda la historia. Según iba hablando los rostros de Fred y George se iluminaban, como si alguien les hubiera dicho que se adelantaban las Navidades. Cuando terminó, los dos tenían una sonrisa que no parecía albergar muy buenas intenciones y se miraban el uno al otro con complicidad.

– ¿Sabéis de que leyenda se trata? – preguntó ansiosamente Harry, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

– Pues no… – dijo Fred.

– …ni la más remota idea – terminó George.

Harry dio un resoplido y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el suelo. Se había echo ilusiones demasiado pronto.

– Pero – continúo George – puedes contar con nosotros para descubrir de qué se trata.

– De hecho no nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo – dijo Fred.

– ¿Y cómo pensáis hacerlo? – preguntó Ginny, queriendo entrar en la conversación –. Ahora ya no vais a la escuela y se supone que vais a estar en la tienda de artículos de broma…

– Ah, hermanita, a ese punto es al que queríamos llegar.

– Como el negocio va tan bien, se nos había ocurrido montar una pequeña sucursal en Hogsmeade – señaló George.

– Para así estar más cerca de nuestros futuros clientes…

– … y de paso ampliar nuestro mercado…

– … así que literalmente, vamos a estar a un tiro de piedra de la acción – concluyó Fred con una mueca de satisfacción.

– Eso es genial – dijo Harry entusiasmado. Por un momento se olvidó de todo lo referente al anillo.

– De hecho, veníamos para daros esto – dijo Fred sacando un trozo de papel bien doblado de su bolsillo.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

– Una lista con los nuevos y maravillosos productos de los hermanos Weasley – entonó George con voz cantarina –. Para que los pongáis en el tablón de anuncios de la sala común.

Hermione volteó los ojos, aunque el gesto pasó inadvertido. Una voz interrumpió la conversación. Desde la escalera, la señora Weasley les estaba llamando para cenar. Harry se apresuró a guardar de nuevo la pequeña joya y siguió a sus compañeros hasta la cocina.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

El reloj estaba a punto de dar las once en la estación de King's Cross. En el andén nueve y tres cuartos una gran multitud de brujas y magos se reunían alrededor de un tren de vapor de color rojo intenso. Era el 1 de septiembre y los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se disponían a comenzar un nuevo curso.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny terminaron de colocar su equipaje en el compartimento que habían escogido y salieron a despedir a la familia Weasley.

– Cuidaos mucho – les pidió la señora Weasley mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo –. Y sobre todo no os metáis en problemas.

– Nos veremos en Hogsmeade – dijo Fred arqueando las cejas.

– Sí, ya os enviaremos una lechuza para quedar con vosotros en vuestra primera excursión – recalcó George.

Un fuerte silbido sonó en la estación, y se apresuraron a subir de nuevo al vagón, mientras los guardias iban cerrando todas las puertas del tren. Siguieron despidiendo a los padres de Ron y a los gemelos con la mano mientras el tren comenzaba a alejarse dejando un rastro de vapor a su paso.

Tan pronto como el expreso dobló la curva, caminaron por el pasillo hacia su compartimento. Alumnos de todos los cursos se cruzaban con ellos, algunos llevando aún maletas y baúles. Ron y Hermione se separaron para dirigirse al compartimento de los prefectos, mientras Harry y Ginny entraban en el suyo y se dejaban caer en los asientos.

– ¿Dónde tienes el anillo? – preguntó Ginny después de un rato.

– ¿Eh? – a Harry la pregunta le había pillado desprevenido –. ¿El anillo? En su caja, dentro del baúl.

– ¿Y crees que ese es un lugar seguro? – dijo ella –. En la nota decía que no lo perdieras de vista.

– Nadie más sabe que lo tengo. ¿Quién iba a querer quitármelo?

– Yo misma. En cuanto te descuides – dijo Ginny sonriendo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa –. Bueno, ahora en serio: creo que deberías llevarlo encima. Sólo por si acaso.

– Pero si lo llevo puesto llamará mucho la atención – repuso él.

– Puedes decir que es un regalo de alguien o un recuerdo de familia – sugirió Ginny –. Y será más difícil que alguien te lo quite si lo llevas puesto.

– No sé – contestó él pensativo –. Quizá tengas razón. Me lo pensaré.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió. Ron y Hermione habían vuelto de su reunión.

– Qué poco habéis tardado – dijo Harry mirando a Ron, que acababa de sentarse a su lado. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

– No había mucho de qué hablar este año – repuso Hermione –. Sólo tenemos que hacer lo mismo que el año pasado.

– No soporto hacer patrullas por los pasillos – dijo Ron de mala gana hundiéndose más en su asiento. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

Al poco unas figuras aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta. Harry resopló cuando vio de quién se trataba. Crabbe y Goyle, que parecían haber crecido varios centímetros cada uno durante el verano, miraban al interior con sus caras bobaliconas. Detrás de ellos estaban Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

– Eh, Draco – dijo Crabbe, dirigiéndose al chico rubio que estaba detrás de él –. Mira quienes están aquí.

– Os he dicho que no estoy de humor – contestó de mala gana, mientras seguía caminando pasillo arriba –. Sólo quiero ir a dormir un rato.

Los otros intercambiaron una rápida mirada y se apresuraron a seguir sus pasos. Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro con la boca abierta.

– ¿Me lo ha parecido a mí o Malfoy acaba de pasar de largo sin meterse con nosotros? – preguntó Harry con un gesto de perplejidad en el rostro.

– Algo estará tramando – contestó él.

– De hecho – interrumpió Hermione –antes, en la reunión de prefectos, tampoco nos ha insultado como siempre. Ha estado callado todo el tiempo.

– Podríamos ir y echarle una maldición – sugirió Ron –. Sólo por si acaso.

– ¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione echándole una mirada de reproche.

– ¿Qué? Sólo aporto ideas.

– A mí no me parece tan mala idea – comentó Harry.

– ¡De verdad! No sé quién de los dos es peor – contestó Hermione fijando su mirada en el _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 6º _que acababa de coger.

La tarde pasó rápida y sin incidentes en el expreso. Ron y Hermione hicieron varias patrullas por los pasillos a pesar de las protestas del muchacho, mientras Harry y Ginny se quedaban en el compartimento recibiendo las visitas de sus amigos y compañeros de curso.

Tan pronto como el tren llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade, se apresuraron a recoger sus bultos y salir antes de que se formara el barullo acostumbrado. En el andén se encontraba ya Hagrid, haciendo señas a los de primer curso para que lo siguieran. Le saludaron y continuaron el camino hacia las diligencias.

La noche creaba sombras siniestras entre los árboles mientras los coches avanzaban a través de su espesura. Muy pronto apareció ante ellos la silueta de un suntuoso castillo bañado por la luz de la luna; las pequeñas luces que ahora flotaban sobre el lago parecían luciérnagas iluminando su camino. Las regias verjas de hierro que flanqueaban la entrada les dieron la bienvenida, y con gran velocidad los carruajes subieron por el empinado camino hasta su destino.

Tras bajar de las diligencias, la multitud se apiñó ante las puertas de roble y atravesó el vestíbulo hacia el Gran Comedor, donde cuatro largas mesas les esperaban. Poco a poco, fueron tomando asiento y el murmullo de miles de voces se elevó en la sala.

Cuando se hubo acomodado, Harry echó un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores, dispuesta al fondo del comedor. Reconoció enseguida a cada uno de sus miembros, que estaban bien entretenidos hablando entre sí. Pero cuando llegó al final de la mesa el estómago le dio un vuelco al ver quién se encontraba allí.

– ¡Ron¡Hermione! – exclamó Harry sin apartar ni por un momento los ojos –. Mirad _quién_ está aquí.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Ron siguiendo su mirada.

– ¡El profesor Lupin! – señaló Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Y qué hace aquí? – preguntó Ron –. ¿Creéis que va a volver a dar clases?

– Ojalá que sí – proclamó Harry bajando un poco más la voz. La profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor seguida por los alumnos de primero, y en toda la sala se hizo el silencio.

En un momento comenzó la selección. Los nuevos alumnos se fueron incorporando a las mesas tras oír la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador. Muy pronto todos estuvieron sentados y el director se incorporó para dar el pequeño discurso acostumbrado.

– ¡Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! – dijo con una gran sonrisa –. Estoy seguro de que todos estáis ansiosos por empezar nuestro banquete, pero antes me gustaría comunicaros algunas noticias. – se aclaró la voz y continúo –. En primer lugar, el señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no se puede hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase y que está terminantemente prohibido salir de vuestras salas comunes de noche. Así mismo, quiero recordaros que el bosque es una zona prohibida para todos los estudiantes. – hizo una pequeña pausa –. Por otro lado, es un placer para mí dar la bienvenida de nuevo a este colegio a alguien a quien muchos de vosotros ya conocéis: el profesor Lupin, que se encargará de enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año.

La sala estalló en aplausos al oír esta noticia. El profesor Lupin había sido con diferencia uno de los mejores profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que había pasado por Hogwarts en los últimos años.

– Bien, bien – prosiguió Dumbledore –. Espero que prestéis mucha atención a sus clases. En estos tiempos oscuros que se acercan estos conocimientos os serán de gran ayuda. Y ahora, sin más dilación¡que empiece el banquete!

Los platos y fuentes que recorrían las mesas se llenaron de repente de comida y bebida y los alumnos se apresuraron a servirse.


	2. Sospechas y mentiras

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, Little Literacy Agency, Scholastic Bloomsbury, Arthur A.L. y Warner Bros., Inc.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Capítulo 2: Sospechas y mentiras**

El fuego de la chimenea dibujaba sombras desvaídas sobre la sala común de Gryffindor, iluminando con su luz a dos alumnos que se sentaban ante una gran pila de libros y cuadernos. Harry y Ron deslizaban su miraba sobre páginas y páginas de apuntes de manera casi histérica. No habían pasado más que un par de semanas en Hogwarts y ya tenían que realizar siete redacciones, practicar un montón de encantamientos, dos cartas astrales y un estudio sobre la utilización de _Convollaria Multiflora_ en la magia medicinal. Definitivamente este año iba a ser bastante duro.

– No consigo sacar nada en claro – farfulló Ron haciendo una bola con el trozo de pergamino que tenía delante y lanzándolo al fuego. Ya era el décimo pergamino que acababa convertido en cenizas en un plazo de tres horas.

– Pues como no te centres un poco vas a tener que escribir la redacción directamente sobre la mesa – comentó Harry levantando la vista hacia su compañero.

– ¿Qué tal llevas la tuya? – preguntó Ron, mientras se hundía un poco más en el asiento.

– Aún no la he empezado – respondió Harry –. De momento me he puesto con el trabajo de pociones.

– Pues yo no encuentro nada sobre los alfabetos antiguos de magia ceremonial. Seguro que Hermione ya tiene la redacción hecha, pero no creo que nos deje copiarla.

– Por cierto ¿a dónde ha ido?

– Vaya pregunta absurda – apuntó Ron, con una media sonrisa –. A la biblioteca.

– Pues quizá deberíamos ir también nosotros – dijo Harry cerrando el libro que tenía delante y dejándose caer sobre el asiento –. Yo tendría que buscar información sobre los usos del ámbar para la redacción de Pociones, y tú puedes echar un vistazo por si hay algún libro que hable de los alfabetos antiguos.

– Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí un minuto más – resopló Ron, incorporándose.

En los pasillos se veía el jaleo acostumbrado. Gente entrando y saliendo de las aulas, reuniéndose alrededor del patio, charlando…. Ron deseó por un momento volver a ser un novato de primero y estar en el patio con sus amigos hablando tranquilamente en una tarde tan soleada como aquella, en vez de tener que encerrarse en una sala tragándose un libro detrás de otro. Soltó un suspiro mientras giraban la esquina, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la biblioteca.

La sala no estaba muy llena, después de todo. Si bien la mayoría de los alumnos que ocupaban las mesas o paseaban la vista por las múltiples estanterías cubiertas de libros parecían ser de quinto o sexto curso, no había demasiados teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de deberes que les habían puesto.

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas, con tres libros formando una pila delante de ella y otro abierto de par en par, del que tomaba algún apunte ocasional. Al alzar la vista vio a Harry y Ron entrando despacio en la habitación y les saludó con la cabeza.

– Hola Hermione – susurró Harry al llegar a la mesa donde estaba sentada –. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

– Bien – respondió ella –. Estoy encontrando mucha información sobre la _Convollaria Multiflora_ en estos libros. En realidad ya he llegado a los 35 centímetros que nos pedía la profesora Sprout, pero creo que esto es demasiado importante como para no ponerlo.

– Lo que tú digas – musitó Ron, bajando la vista –. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar información sobre los alfabetos antiguos para el trabajo de _Historia de la Magia_?

– En ese pasillo – Hermione señaló un pasillo al fondo de la sala y Ron se levantó y empezó a buscar entre las estanterías. Harry también se levantó, dirigiéndose a un estante cercano donde se agrupaban los libros sobre piedras, cristales y sus usos.

Pasó largo tiempo hojeando páginas y páginas de libros, encontrando de vez en cuando alguna mención ocasional sobre el ámbar, pero nada que pudiera servirle para su trabajo. Mientras echaba un vistazo a un volumen especialmente grueso, notó que alguien se acercaba a la estantería y cogía uno de los libros. Apenas levantó la mirada se encontró con la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver. _Malfoy. _

– ¿Intentando sacar algo mejor que una _D_ en Pociones este año, Potter?– inquirió el rubio dirigiendo una sonrisa burlona a Harry.

– Piérdete, Malfoy – respondió éste volviendo a centrarse en el libro. Era mejor ignorarle. Aunque esta opción no era muy fácil de lograr, ya que por el rabillo del ojo notaba cómo Malfoy le lanzaba miradas furtivas. Harry se empezaba a poner nervioso por momentos, intentando decidir qué opción sería mejor: coger el libro y sentarse en la mesa con sus compañeros hasta que Malfoy se largara de la biblioteca o coger el libro y lanzárselo a la cara.

Levantó la vista hacia su enemigo, dispuesto a decirle algo, pero se detuvo al ver que Malfoy no le estaba mirando a él, sino a su mano derecha. Entonces se dio cuenta. _El anillo_. Había decidido hacer caso al consejo de Ginny de llevarlo puesto, al menos mientras estuviera en la escuela, para estar seguro de que nadie intentara robarlo. Después de todo, en segundo curso ya había entrado alguien en los dormitorios y había registrado sus cosas. Irónicamente, ese alguien había sido precisamente Ginny, así que su consejo no le pareció del todo desencaminado.

– Bonito anillo, Potter – comentó Malfoy, con una expresión de total indiferencia. Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar. Mantuvo su mirada fija en Malfoy, esperando alguno de sus típicos comentarios burlones, pero él no dijo nada. En vez de eso, levantó la cabeza y sus fríos ojos grises se encontraron con los de Harry.

– ¿Sabes lo qué es? – le preguntó Malfoy.

Que_ si sabía lo que era._ ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

– Una… una ¿serpiente? – contestó Harry algo inseguro.

– Vale… – musitó Malfoy volteando los ojos. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al centro de la sala llevándose uno de los libros que había estado hojeando. Harry se quedó ahí parado haciéndose preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione estaban haciéndole señas desde la mesa donde estaban sentados. Seguramente lo habrían visto todo.

Dejó el grueso volumen en su sitio y se acercó a la mesa. En cuanto se hubo sentado, sus compañeros se inclinaron hacia él y empezaron a hablar en susurros.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione.

– En realidad nada – respondió Harry sin muchas ganas. Estaba más pendiente de buscar a Malfoy entre la gente de la biblioteca. Le vio caminando hacia una de las mesas, todavía enfrascado en la lectura del libro.

– Pues por la cara que pusiste parecía que te acababas de tragar una babosa gigante.

Se giró al oír el último comentario de Ron. Sus dos amigos le miraban con caras preocupadas, así que Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y les contó lo que acababa de pasar.

– ¿Creéis que Malfoy sabe algo de…? – empezó a decir Hermione, pero se interrumpió al ver que sus compañeros no le prestaban atención. Los dos miraban atentos hacia el fondo de la sala. Siguió sus miradas y se encontró con una curiosa escena.

Malfoy parecía estar discutiendo algo con Zabini en voz baja. Los dos se veían tensos y algo irritados, y no paraban de lanzar miradas hacia la mesa donde se sentaban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

– Esos dos están hablando de nosotros – comentó Ron en un tono casi inaudible. Zabini pareció percatarse de la situación, porque en ese momento enganchó el brazo derecho de Malfoy y lo sacó casi a rastras de la biblioteca.

– ¡Vamos! – indicó Harry a sus amigos mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Ron no se hizo esperar. Se incorporó rápidamente y siguió a Harry muy de cerca. Hermione parecía más reticente. Dudó durante un momento, y luego se levantó también y aceleró el paso para ponerse a la altura de Harry y Ron.

– ¿Vais a seguirles? – preguntó Hermione casi en un susurro, intentando evitar las miradas curiosas que les dirigían los demás alumnos que estaban en la biblioteca –. Es una _locura_, Harry. ¿Y si nos descubren?

– Quiero saber qué están tramando – contestó él, bajando la voz todo lo posible –. Si tenemos cuidado no se darán cuenta.

Harry abrió con suma precaución la puerta de la biblioteca, intentando por todos los medios que no hiciera ningún ruido. Se asomó lentamente y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. No había nadie. Con un gesto, indicó a Ron y Hermione que no había peligro a la vista y los tres salieron de la biblioteca y avanzaron por el corredor silenciosamente. Oyeron las voces al llegar a una esquina flanqueada por una gran estatua de piedra que debía de haber representado a una bruja, pero que ahora estaba rota y desgastada por el tiempo, de forma que apenas se distinguían sus rasgos y formas. La estatua daba entrada a un estrecho pasadizo bañado por las sombras, su única iluminación un par de antorchas colgadas de sus frías paredes de piedra.

Malfoy estaba apoyado en una de las paredes, cruzado de brazos y dejando reposar todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella. Zabini estaba delante de él, moviéndose de un lado a otro nervioso, hablando sin parar.

– … echo algo tan estúpido¿en qué estabas pensando? – decía con voz agitada, y lanzando miradas de rabia e incomprensión hacia su compañero. Le resultaba extremadamente difícil bajar la voz en esta situación, pero no quería llamar la atención de toda la escuela. Quizás no era el mejor lugar para discutir, pero normalmente a esas horas los pasillos estaban vacíos y nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

– No pasa nada, Blaise – contestó Draco con toda la calma que pudo –. Fue algo irresponsable por mi parte, lo reconozco, pero no creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta. Lo tengo todo controlado.

– ¡Y una _mierda_ lo tienes controlado! – estalló Zabini. Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que había alzado demasiado la voz, y echó un vistazo a ambos extremos del corredor, asegurándose de que nadie lo había escuchado. Por suerte para Harry, Ron y Hermione, la estatua tras la que estaban ocultos era un perfecto escondite por su gran voluminosidad.

Zabini tomó aliento e intentó tranquilizarse antes de continuar.

– Escucha, Draco, yo… creo que deberías dejar este asunto. Creo que ni siquiera tenías que haber empezado, es peligroso. Deberías dejarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

– El caso es que _ya es_ demasiado tarde, Blaise – replicó Draco seriamente –. Estoy metido en ello hasta el cuello, quiera o no. No puedo cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada ha pasado.

– Pero puedes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, no tienes por qué involucrarte más – le cortó Zabini tajantemente.

Malfoy dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y dirigió la mirada hacia el fondo del corredor. Se quedó ahí meditabundo durante un momento, mientras Zabini seguía dando vueltas a un lado y otro tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y de paso enfriar los ánimos.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer si se descubre? – preguntó al cabo de un rato, su voz mucho más calmada ahora. Se giró levemente hacia su compañero, cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho y mostrándole un rostro serio y perturbado –. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando _Potter _se entere?

Harry casi dio un brinco cuando oyó a Zabini pronunciar su nombre. Intercambió una mirada con Ron y Hermione y pudo ver en sus rostros que ellos también se habían sorprendido. Ahora sí que estaba claro que habían estado hablando de ellos en la biblioteca. Harry apretó sus manos contra la estatua y agudizó más el oído, intentando no perderse ni una sola palabra, mientras escrudiñaba el interior del pasillo entre los escasos huecos que dejaba entrever la estatua.

– No… no lo sé – contestó Draco reticente. Seguía apoyado en la pared, evitando el contacto visual, como si hablara más consigo mismo que con otra persona.

– Oh, _vaya_ – Zabini dejó escapar un tono sarcástico, mostrando una sonrisa burlona de suficiencia –. Por un momento creí haberte oído decir que _lo tenías todo controlado_.

– Mira, Zabini – estalló Malfoy, exasperado –. Lo último que necesito en este momento son tus comentarios sarcásticos. Puedo manejar esto solo¿vale¡Así que deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, maldita sea!

El eco aún repetía las últimas palabras mientras se hacía el más absoluto silencio entre los dos. Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban aún con furia e irritación, oscurecidos por las sombras que las antorchas dibujaban en el corredor. Se miraron fijamente durante largo rato, hasta que por fin Blaise rompió el contacto.

– Lo siento – susurró con voz cansina –. Es sólo… estoy algo preocupado, eso es todo.

– Dejemos este asunto a un lado y volvamos a la sala común, anda. Aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. – dijo Draco tomando rumbo hacia el pasillo principal. Harry hizo una indicación a Ron y Hermione y se apresuraron a alejarse de la estatua haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Entraron en una de las aulas vacías que daban al pasaje y se ocultaron allí hasta que los dos Slytherin se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

– ¡Sabía que ese imbécil planeaba algo! – señaló Ron en cuanto estuvo seguro de que el pasillo estaba completamente vacío.

– Sí, el problema es que _no _sabemos _qué_ planeaba – observó Harry malhumorado –. Quizá si hubiéramos llegado un poco antes nos habríamos enterado…

Ron asintió ligeramente. Mientras no supieran qué pretendía hacer Malfoy estaban igual que al principio. Salieron del aula en silencio y tomaron rumbo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sin mediar una sola palabra en el camino. Por más veces que repetían la conversación en su mente no había forma de encontrarle sentido. Tendrían que investigar más.

Distraídos como estaban, llegaron casi sin darse cuenta al retrato que guardaba la entrada secreta de la sala de Gryffindor. La Señora Gorda del retrato les miró inquisitivamente:

– ¿Contraseña?

– ¿Eh? – susurró Harry despertando de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse con la mirada expectante de la figura del retrato. Apenas se disponía a decir la contraseña cuando el grito de Hermione le interrumpió.

– ¡El Anillo!

– ¿Qué? – preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

– ¡El Anillo, Harry! – exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa casi triunfal, ante la mirada atónita de sus dos amigos –. ¿No os dais cuenta? En la biblioteca Malfoy te preguntó por el anillo, e inmediatamente después Zabini y él salieron de la sala y se pusieron a discutir. ¿Y si es él el que te lo mandó junto a la nota anónima? Puede que sea alguna trampa o alguna clase de maldición.

– ¿Quieres decir que lo que están tramando puede tener que ver con ese anillo? – preguntó Ron reticente.

Harry retiró la joya de su dedo y la observó detenidamente. Quizá lo que decía Hermione tenía sentido, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionado. En realidad esperaba que lo que decía aquella nota fuera verdad. Desde el primer momento había sentido una punzada al verlo, como si realmente fuera algo _muy importante_.

– También es posible que sólo sea una coincidencia – apuntó Hermione al ver el rostro desencantado de Harry –. Sólo habría que examinarlo para comprobar que no tiene ningún hechizo, en ese caso podríamos descartarlo.

– ¿Tú puedes hacerlo? – preguntó Harry.

– No. Es mejor que lo vea alguien más experto. Quizás la profesora McGonagall…

– No, la profesora McGonagall no – la interrumpió Harry, lanzándole una dura mirada –. Empezará a hacernos preguntas sobre el anillo y cómo llegó a mis manos, y además tendremos que explicarle por qué creemos que podría ser peligroso… no es una buena idea. Prefiero mantener esto en secreto, al menos por ahora.

– Está bien, como quieras – resopló ella –. En ese caso, sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos. El profesor Lupin.

Harry sonrió. Esa _sí_ era una buena idea. Aunque Lupin les hiciera preguntas, lo mantendría en secreto si se lo pedían.

– ¿Y bien? – les interrumpió la Señora Gorda, expectante –. ¿Vais a querer entrar o no?

– No. Antes tenemos algo que hacer – respondió Harry. Y los tres volvieron a bajar las escaleras de mármol, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Lupin.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

La mañana se despertó cálida y clara, una situación poco común a finales de septiembre. Era uno de esos pocos días que aún conservaban un efímero recuerdo de los días de verano, en los que los alumnos esperaban ansiosos el término de las clases del día para disfrutar del buen tiempo en el patio o a la orilla del lago. También era uno de esos días en los que Harry se despertaba más animado, influido por la buena temperatura. Muy pronto volverían los grises y fríos días de invierno, así que había que aprovechar estos escasos momentos que se les brindaban.

Mientras desayunaban con ganas, las lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor, llevando sus preciadas cargas a sus dueños. El ulular de las aves se mezcló con la charla animada de la sala, mientras dejaban cartas y paquetes sobre las mesas. Harry no esperaba ninguna carta, así que dedicaba estos momentos a observar el vuelo ondeante de las lechuzas sobre sus cabezas y las caras sonrientes de sus dueños cuando se posaban ante ellos.

Echó un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, encontrándose con que Malfoy tampoco había bajado a desayunar aquella mañana. Desde el día del incidente en la biblioteca, había seguido muy de cerca los movimientos de su rival, buscando en vano un signo que le pudiera indicar algo más sobre lo que éste tramaba contra él. Pero Malfoy había seguido comportándose como siempre, con la excepción de que ahora en vez de buscarles las cosquillas a él y a sus amigos, parecía más interesado en ignorarles totalmente. Lo único que había notado en todo este tiempo era que el slytherin tenía costumbre de faltar muy a menudo a las horas de comida en el Gran Comedor, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento.

Cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos, salieron de la sala en dirección a las clases de la mañana. Los martes a primera hora tenían clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que procuraban no perder el tiempo para dirigirse al aula. Las clases de Lupin eran con diferencia de las más amenas en el sexto curso, al menos para Harry, ya que este año trataban con profundidad todo tipo de hechizos de ataque y defensa, algo que le interesaba de manera especial. Aunque de momento sólo habían trabajado con la teoría.

Aquella mañana el profesor Lupin les explicó hechizos destinados a despistar al adversario mediante juegos visuales e ilusiones ópticas, algo muy útil en un duelo de magos. Tras algunos intentos prácticos, la mitad de la clase se encontraba aturdida o mareada, pero con muchas ganas de aprender más sobre esos encantamientos. Harry se estaba reuniendo con Ron y Hermione a la salida para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, cuando Lupin le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

– ¿Quería algo, profesor? – preguntó Harry al llegar a la mesa al frente de la clase.

Como respuesta, Lupin se puso a buscar entre sus bolsillos y sacó de su interior un pequeño anillo de plata que tendió a su alumno.

– Aquí tienes – le dijo depositándolo en su mano –. Le he sometido a todos los hechizos conocidos y está limpio. No tenías de qué preocuparte.

– Gracias – contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió Lupin con su mirada fija en él –. ¿A que se debe el interés por saber si tenía algún tipo de maldición¿Hay algún motivo en especial?

– Pues… – dudó Harry –. No exactamente… es solo que… ¡lo encontré! Y, claro, uno nunca sabe si fiarse hoy en día…

Lupin alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante la respuesta. Definitivamente a Harry no le parecía que hubiese creído su mentira. Evadió su mirada inquisitiva lo mejor que pudo y se apresuró a excusarse para salir lo antes posible del aula. Cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta, el profesor volvió a captar su atención.

– Harry – le llamó. El muchacho se detuvo en la puerta y mordiéndose el labio se giró de nuevo –. Si hubiera algo de lo que necesitases hablar… ya sabes dónde estoy.

Harry se limitó a asentir y salió de la sala, reuniéndose con sus amigos al otro lado del pasillo y dejando tras de sí el rostro preocupado de su profesor.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Para Harry y Ron sólo había una cosa que resultara más insoportable que una clase de pociones con Snape: una clase _doble_ de pociones con Snape. En aquella fría mazmorra parecía que los relojes se esforzaban por ir lo más lento posible. Mientras tomaban notas de las instrucciones que les dictaba su profesor, Ron intentaba ocultar lo mejor que podía los bostezos de aburrimiento, recibiendo algún codazo ocasional de Hermione, que le instaba a que prestara atención.

La poción que les tocaba realizar aquella mañana no era especialmente complicada, pero requería paciencia y atención. Un poco de corteza de Bérbero, raíz de Ruibardo, polvo de amatista y escarabajos troceados, todo ello para conseguir un Filtro del Tiempo, un líquido de color amarillo verdoso que servía para acelerar el proceso de crecimiento de las plantas.

Mientras Ron separaba y preparaba los ingredientes, Harry se ocupaba de controlar el caldero y echar cada sustancia a su debido tiempo. Repaso al menos diez veces las instrucciones paso a paso antes de cada movimiento; lo que menos falta le hacía era otra llamada de atención de Snape, seguida de la consecuente disminución de puntos para Gryffindor. Sin embargo, no era muy fácil centrarse mientras sentía esos fríos ojos posados sobre él, esperando el más mínimo paso en falso.

Para su tranquilidad, la clase terminó sin ningún contratiempo, y la poción presentada cumplía exactamente con lo solicitado. Al dejar la muestra en la mesa la cara de Snape mostraba un gesto de desprecio. Parecía disgustado por no haber podido hacérselo pasar mal en aquella ocasión. Harry le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos y de no haber apartado la vista para evitar una confrontación, habría podido ver el cambio en el rostro de Snape al pasar del desprecio a la sorpresa cuando observó el anillo de plata que llevaba en su mano derecha.

– ¡Potter! – Harry casi dio un brinco cuando oyó la voz grave de Snape pronunciando su nombre. _¿Y ahora qué había echo mal? _–. ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano?

_Oh, no. El anillo._

Snape se acercó a él a grandes zancadas y le cogió de la muñeca sin ningún miramiento para observar a fondo la pequeña joya.

– ¿De dónde lo has sacado¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos¡Contesta! – ordenó Snape con un tono mucho más enfadado de lo habitual. Harry se quedó en blanco, sorprendido ante esta actitud.

– Yo se lo regalé.

Ambos se giraron para encontrar el rostro serio de Hermione, parada en frente de ellos.

– Se lo compré en una tienda de Holanda. – explicó resuelta Hermione –. Es un regalo de cumpleaños.

Snape no parecía estar muy convencido por la explicación, pero al menos soltó a Harry. Éste se frotó el brazo dolorido, mientras lanzaba una mirada inquieta a su amiga. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían salido ya del aula, y los pocos que quedaban rezagados observaban la escena con curiosidad. _Genial._ Dentro de poco lo sabría toda la escuela.

– No está permitido llevar joyas durante las clases, Potter – continúo Snape con frialdad –. De modo que tendré que pedirte que me entregues ese anillo.

– ¿Cómo? – dijo Harry sintiendo una rabia creciente en su interior.

– No hay ninguna norma en Hogwarts que estipule esa prohibición, profesor – aseveró Hermione. Snape le lanzó una de sus miradas punzantes.

– Me temo, señorita Granger, que soy yo y no usted quien decide qué normas deben seguir los estudiantes. Algunos metales pueden interferir en el resultado de las pociones que se experimentan aquí. El anillo le será devuelto al final del curso. Potter¿me hace el favor?

Si las miradas matasen, Snape habría caído fulminado en ese instante. Harry le tendió el anillo conteniendo como pudo la furia que sentía. No tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso. Snape le lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia y Harry tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritarle lo que estaba pensando. Y quizás lo habría hecho, de no ser porque en ese instante Draco Malfoy se metió entre medias interrumpiendo la conversación.

– Profesor¿podría hablar un momento con usted? – preguntó sin siquiera prestar atención a Harry y los demás.

– Claro, Malfoy – le contestó Snape. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia el trío –. Ahora podéis iros.

Harry iba a protestar, pero Ron y Hermione le arrastraron hacia fuera. Estaba claro que no era cuestión de buscarse más problemas.

– ¡Cómo se ha atrevido! – gritó Harry una vez estuvieron fuera del aula –. ¡No puede ir por ahí inventándose normas sólo para fastidiarme¡No hay derecho!

– Shhh…. Harry, baja la voz – le pidió Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarle.

– ¡No me da la gana! Me da lo mismo que me oiga. Si Malfoy no nos hubiera interrumpido se lo hubiera dicho a la cara.

– No te aconsejo que le hables así a Snape – dijo Ron con cara de preocupación –. Puedes meterte aún en más problemas.

– ¡Es una cuestión de dignidad! – siguió Harry, bajando un poco la voz –. Además, necesito ese anillo para saber de qué va todo ese asunto de la leyenda. La nota decía que tuviera cuidado de no perderlo de vista.

– Pues no creo que te lo devuelva…

Harry se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando hacia la puerta cerrada de la mazmorra de Pociones. No tenía ninguna intención de irse sin haber recuperado lo que era suyo.

– Esperaré – dijo al cabo de un rato –. Cuando salga Malfoy intentaré hablar con Snape y convencerle de que me lo devuelva. Y si no lo consigo… tal vez debería ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

– O también puedes ponerte tu capa de invisibilidad y entrar en el despacho de Snape – comentó Ron.

– Claro, seguro que cuando Snape vea que el anillo ha desaparecido no sospechará en absoluto de Harry ¿no? – señaló Hermione sarcásticamente.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y todos se quedaron en silencio. El rostro pálido de Malfoy se encontró de frente con sus enemigos. Sin decir una palabra, cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección a Harry, sin apartar un segundo su mirada enfurecida.

– Toma – dijo lanzando un objeto hacia Harry. Éste lo atrapo casi sin pensarlo. Abrió la mano para ver qué era lo que le había dado y un brillo familiar le sorprendió. Malfoy le había devuelto su anillo.

– _Yo_ te lo envíe, Potter – continúo Malfoy con un áspero tono de voz mientras se alejaba por el corredor –. A ver si tienes más cuidado.

Harry ni siquiera se volteó. Se quedó allí, mirando el pequeño objeto, incapaz de asimilar las palabras que aún resonaban en su cabeza.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Reviews:

**Ann Magus:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia :). Este es mi primer fanfic, pero si que tengo algo de experiencia con relatos originales. Además de por diversión, lo estoy escribiendo por práctica, porque es bastante más difícil adaptarse a personajes que no son tuyos. Así que no te preocupes, que seguiré con ello hasta el final :). No sé si este capítulo te habrá aclarado algo o te habrá liado más, pero aún quedan muchas cosas por descubir, esto sólo es el principio. Ah, y soy chica (es que me he buscado un nick de lo más ambiguo... ). Gracias y un besote ;)


	3. El secreto se desvela

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, Little Literacy Agency, Scholastic Bloomsbury, Arthur A.L. y Warner Bros., Inc.

NdA: Disculpad que me haya retrasado tanto en subir este capítulo. He estado de exámenes y no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarlo a la escritura. Pero intentaré no tardar tanto en las próximas entregas :).

»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Capítulo 3: El secreto se desvela**

_Oscuridad._

La más absoluta negrura cubría cada milímetro de espacio que se alzaba alrededor. De nuevo notó la familiar sensación de estar suspendido en el vacío, sin poder apenas moverse. Supo de inmediato que estaba otra vez en ese lugar, no sabía dónde, no sabía cómo, pero sí lo que venía después. Esperó hasta escuchar el débil susurro de aquellas voces que se alzaban a través de las paredes invisibles que lo rodeaban.

Recordó entonces que las otras veces no había estado sólo. Sabía que había alguien más a su lado, aunque no pudiera verlo. Oía su respiración, lenta y quedada, a poca distancia de dónde se encontraba. Apenas si abrió la boca para decir algo a quien fuera su acompañante, cuando las voces llegaron altas y claras a sus oídos.

– ¿Dónde está? – bramó aquella voz aguda que provocaba escalofríos al oírla.

– N-no lo sé, señor – respondió en un murmullo la voz del otro.

– ¡No puede haberse esfumado en el aire sin más! – gritó fuerte, cortante. Se hizo un ominoso silencio, y continúo con voz más calmada –. Quien quiera que sea el responsable de esto, morirá por su osadía. Encontradla. Y esta vez no quiero errores.

Harry se despertó en la seguridad de su cama en Hogwarts. Trató de recuperar el aliento mientras volvían a su mente las palabras que acababa de oír y repasaba minuciosamente el sueño. Esta vez no sólo tuvo dolor de cabeza; la cicatriz le ardía, quemaba por dentro.

No se veía capaz de volver a dormirse inmediatamente, de modo que se levantó e intentó despejarse un poco. Aún era noche cerrada. El tiempo había empeorado notablemente y había estallado una buena tormenta. La lluvia empañaba el cristal de la ventana, cayendo ruidosamente y resbalando sobre el vidrio, y de vez en cuando estallaba algún rayo a lo lejos.

Harry se sentó junto a la ventana y observó cómo caía la fina lluvia mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Había muchas cosas en que pensar, muchas decisiones que tomar.

Pasó más de hora y media antes de que el sueño le venciera otra vez, pero al menos no tuvo más pesadillas. Al levantarse a la mañana siguiente estaba mucho más tranquilo y descansado. Ninguno de sus compañeros se había percatado de lo ocurrido la noche antes y él prefirió que fuera así, sin preguntas enervantes ni gestos de preocupación.

Se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados en las mesas y las lechuzas habían empezado a repartir el correo. Tomaron asiento y empezaron a servirse el desayuno.

– He recibido una carta de Fred y George – informó Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry –. Dicen que les digamos cuándo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade.

– La primera excursión es dentro de dos semanas ¿no? – dijo Ron llevándose un trozo de tostada a la boca.

– Sí, el día 28 – confirmó Neville, que se había sentado a su lado – . Estoy deseando ir, me han dicho que en Honeydukes hay unos dulces nuevos.

– Pues mis hermanos han abierto una sucursal de su tienda de artículos de broma – empezó a contar Ginny a los otros –. Aún no sé dónde estará situada, les preguntaré en la próxima carta. Tenemos que ir a hacerles una visita.

La conversación se iba animando, pero Harry no prestaba demasiada atención. Seguía dándole vueltas al incidente del día anterior en clase de Pociones. Al final Hermione tenía razón -_para variar_-: Malfoy era quien se lo había enviado. Pero, _¿por qué?_ Lupin no había podido encontrar nada extraño en el anillo. ¿Sería posible que todo el asunto fuera una trampa¿O acaso lo que decía la nota iba en serio?

Tenía que aclarar las cosas y de sobra sabía cómo, aunque la idea no le hiciera la más mínima gracia. Exploró cuidadosamente la mesa de los Slytherin buscando a Malfoy. Tenía que encontrar una manera de hablar con él a solas. Pasó la mirada dos o tres veces a lo largo y ancho de la mesa, pero no encontró ni rastro del chico. Sí estaban Crabbe y Goyle, y también había visto a Parkinson y a Zabini, pero definitivamente Malfoy no había bajado a desayunar. Al menos no todavía.

– ¿…. verdad, Harry? – le llegó la voz de Ginny a su izquierda.

– ¿Eh¿Qué?

– ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Ginny con gesto preocupado.

– Sí, has estado ausente todo el rato – comentó Ron –. ¿Qué pasa¿Te han hecho algo esos idiotas? – dijo mirando hacia atrás, donde se situaba la mesa de Slytherin.

– No – suspiró Harry –. No. Sólo estaba pensando.

– Eso es malo para la salud, amigo – intervino Seamus.

Harry se limitó a reír la broma y prestar más atención a su desayuno. Sus amigos seguían haciendo planes para su visita a Hogsmeade, pero su mente estaba bastante lejos, centrada en una pequeña caja de madera que guardaba en el bolsillo y su precioso contenido.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

_Genial. _Toda la situación era tremendamente irónica. Se había pasado cinco años haciendo todo lo posible por evitar encontrarse con Malfoy en los pasillos sin éxito alguno, y para un día que necesitaba verle no había ni rastro de él. Y para colmo ese día no tenía Pociones ni Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, las únicas clases que compartían con Slytherin.

Mientras se dirigían a la Torre de Astronomía, Ron observaba divertido cómo su compañero iba escrutando cada pasillo por el que pasaban mientras susurraba de vez en cuando "condenado insufrible" o "¿dónde demonios se habrá metido?". Cada vez le costaba más contener la risa.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry malhumorado al ver el gesto de Ron.

– No, nada, nada – contestó Ron dejando escapar una risotada –. ¿Por qué no pruebas con el mapa del merodeador?

– Sí, no es mala idea… – asintió Harry –. Quizás pueda ir a buscarlo antes de…

Se paró en seco. Allí estaba, a escasos metros de distancia, saliendo de una de las aulas seguido por sus dos guardaespaldas. Era su oportunidad. Se acercó a grandes zancadas, con Ron siguiéndole de cerca, y se paró de frente a Malfoy, cortándole el camino.

– Tenemos que hablar – le dijo secamente.

Malfoy se quedó un poco sorprendido al principio, pero pronto se repuso y mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia.

– Claro, Potter. ¿Ya has pedido cita?

Crabbe y Goyle se echaron a reír. Harry decidió hacer acopio de paciencia e ignorar el comentario.

– Quiero hablar contigo. En privado. _Ahora._

– No hay nada de lo que hablar, Potter – dijo fríamente, intentando esquivarle –. Apártate de mi camino.

– Al contrario, hay muchas cosas que necesitan explicación – siguió abordándole impasible –. Y más vale que empieces a darme respuestas o si no…

– Si no ¿qué? – Malfoy se irguió desafiante, flanqueado por sus compañeros, que parecían dispuestos para una buena pelea.

– Si no… – continúo Harry resuelto – quizás prefieras dárselas a Dumbledore directamente, porque creo que voy a ir a contarle esta historia. Seguro que la encuentra muy interesante.

Malfoy pareció pensárselo. Harry sabía que tenía ese punto a su favor: si Malfoy se había tomado tantas molestias para disimular su relación con el asunto, lo último que querría es que el director tuviera conocimiento de ello. Y la amenaza funcionó. El rubio ordenó a Crabbe y Goyle que fueran adelantándose. Éstos pusieron mala cara e hicieron ademán de protestar, pero acabaron obedeciendo.

– ¿No puedes esperar a otro momento? – preguntó Malfoy irritado cuando los otros dos se hubieron perdido de vista –. Ahora tengo clases de Aritmancia¿sabes?

– Vale, después de la clase entonces.

– Tengo Herbología.

– ¿Después de comer?

– Tengo que terminar la redacción de Pociones.

– ¿Y por la tarde? – continúo Harry con un malhumorado deje de voz.

– Prácticas de Quidditch.

– ¡Oh, venga ya! – saltó Harry exasperado –. ¿Es que no tienes ni un solo minuto libre en todo el maldito día?

– ¡Resulta que no todo gira alrededor de ti, cara rajada! – exclamó Malfoy en el mismo tono de voz –. Los demás tenemos una vida propia, para tu información.

Las palabras de Malfoy destilaban puro veneno. Harry sintió el calor de la ira creciente en su interior, luchando por emerger en cualquier momento. De buena gana habría golpeado a Malfoy en ese instante, pero el pasillo estaba demasiado concurrido para arriesgarse. Además, así no solucionaría las cosas.

– No me estás poniendo las cosas fáciles, Malfoy – gruñó, cruzando los brazos para evitar ceder a la tentación en último momento –. Si no piensas colaborar, tendré que volver a mi idea inicial de comentárselo a Dumbledore, cosa que se está convirtiendo en lo más razonable a cada minuto que pasa.

Permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro sin mediar palabra durante un momento. Harry pareció rendirse y respirando hondo se dispuso a darse la vuelta.

– Después de la cena – consintió Malfoy –. En la puerta del comedor. Tú y yo solos.

Pasó al lado de Harry, empujándole con el brazo en el proceso, apretando el paso hacia la clase de Aritmancia.

– No deberías ir tú sólo, Harry – dijo Ron a su lado –. No me fío ni un pelo de ese.

– Ya, ya lo sé. Pero no me queda otra si quiero aclarar este asunto – contestó Harry pensativo –. Tendremos que darnos prisa, ya llegamos tarde a clase.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Durante el resto del día no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el encuentro que tendría con Malfoy al llegar la noche. Repaso mentalmente una y otra vez todas las preguntas que quería hacerle. No estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de algo y tener que volver a quedar otro día. Ron se pasó la tarde recordándole hechizos de ataque y defensa, según él "sólo por si acaso". A media tarde Harry ya empezaba a pensar que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

Antes de bajar a cenar se aseguró de llevar la caja con el anillo y la nota que había recibido al final del verano. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de coger también su capa de invisibilidad, por si a Filch se le ocurría pasar por allí, pero no hubiera sido fácil mantenerla oculta durante la cena, así que decidió arriesgarse.

Llegaron bastante pronto al Gran Comedor, la mitad de los asientos aún estaban vacíos al entrar. Sin embargo, las mesas ya estaban repletas de bandejas y fuentes llenas de comida. Empezaron a llenar sus platos mientras la gente iba llegando a la sala. Hermione llegó apenas unos minutos después, cargada con un par de libros que había cogido de la biblioteca.

– ¿Habéis terminado ya el ensayo sobre animagos para la clase de Transformaciones? – preguntó Hermione mientras se servía puré de patatas.

– No – respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono.

– He cogido un par de libros con bastante información al respecto. Podéis echarles un vistazo cuando vayamos a la sala común.

– Yo no puedo – le recordó Harry.

– Ah, es verdad – comentó Hermione –. Vas a hablar con él ahora¿no?

– Sí, cuando terminemos de cenar.

– Ten mucho cuidado, Harry – advirtió Hermione –. No sabemos qué es lo que trama, no te fíes de él.

– No te preocupes, Ron ya me lo ha estado recordando toda la tarde – dijo Harry intentando mantener la sonrisa.

– Pues no ha venido todavía – apuntó Ron con su mirada fija en la mesa de Slytherin –. Y los del equipo de Quidditch ya están aquí.

– Igual viene más tarde – comentó Hermione sin darle importancia.

Pero no vino. Prácticamente habían terminado de cenar y la gente empezaba a marcharse a sus salas comunes y Malfoy todavía no había llegado. A Harry se le habían quitado ya las ganas de comer y tenía medio plato lleno de sobras a las que trituraba continuamente con el tenedor. Estaba de _muy mal_ humor.

– Tío, creo que esa salchicha ya esta bastante machacada – señaló Ron.

– Le voy a matar – aseguró Harry sin dejar de mirar fijamente al frente.

– Eso no me lo pierdo – dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Harry, déjalo. Está claro que no va a venir – dijo Hermione poniendo su mano sobre la de Harry intentando tranquilizarlo –. Mejor vayamos a la torre.

Harry exhaló un suspiro y soltó el tenedor. Los tres se levantaron, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

– No pienso dejarlo así – comentó al cabo de un rato –. Voy a coger mi capa de invisibilidad y voy a ir a buscarle a su sala común. Quizás si me siento con ganas le deje explicarse antes de convertirle en una babosa.

– Creo que no va hacer falta, Harry… – susurró Hermione al llegar a la puerta. Malfoy estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, parecía que llevaba un buen rato esperando. Cuando les vio aparecer levantó la cabeza y les miró con total indiferencia. Se alejó de la pared y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo de la izquierda.

– Os veré luego – dijo Harry, apretando el paso hacia el pasillo. Pudo ver que Malfoy se metía en una de las aulas y le siguió hasta allí. Era una clase pequeña en la que nunca había estado, pero que parecía estar en uso. La débil luz de la luna se filtraba entre los ventanales bañando la estancia en una azulada bruma fantasmal.

Con un hechizo encendió algunas de las velas que había en la estancia. No se sentía cómodo con tanta oscuridad. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia la mesa del profesor, donde Malfoy ya hacía rato que se había apoyado, esperando por él. Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada. Harry no sabía exactamente cómo empezar la conversación, se encontraba intranquilo y aún bastante enfadado y el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera tan indiferentemente pasivo, no le ayudaba en absoluto.

– Creí que no ibas a venir – soltó al fin, después de un rato –. ¿Qué pasa contigo, estás a dieta o algo así? No haces más que faltar a las horas de comida…

Malfoy alzó las cejas sorprendido.

– Primero – contestó de mala gana –: eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia. Segundo: no creo que hayamos venido aquí a estas horas para hablar de mis hábitos alimenticios.

Silencio de nuevo.

– ¿Y bien? – apremió Malfoy.

– Y bien¿qué?

– Y bien… ¿_qué demonios quieres_?

– _Una explicación_ es lo que quiero – expuso Harry bastante irritado –. Quiero saber por qué me has enviado _esto_ – sacó el anillo de uno de sus bolsillos, sosteniéndolo delante de él –, y quiero saber qué significa.

– ¿Cómo, aún no lo sabes? – repuso Malfoy dirigiéndole una mirada incisiva mientras sus labios se curvaban en esa sonrisa burlona que a Harry le sacaba tanto de quicio –. Supuse que teniendo a esa _sangre sucia_ y a Weasley de tu lado no te sería muy difícil descubrirlo. Pero ya veo que supuse _demasiado_.

– No vuelvas a llamar así a Hermione – le amenazó Harry. Su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza la varita en su bolsillo, preparado para sacarla en cualquier momento –. ¿Qué es este anillo: un bloqueador de hechizos, alguna especie de maldición…¿O es un traslador preparado para llevarme ante _Voldemort _en un momento determinado? – vio como Malfoy se encogía al pronunciar aquél nombre, y continúo, más resuelto –. De lo que estoy seguro es de que no puede ser nada bueno, viniendo de ti.

– Por favor, Potter. Estás paranoico.

– Creo que tengo bastantes motivos para estarlo –observó Harry –. Y creo recordar que nuestra última conversación fue acerca de lo _mucho que me arrepentiría_ por haber mandado a tu padre a Azkaban.

La mirada de Draco se endureció al oír aquellas palabras. Con un movimiento brusco se alejó de la mesa y Harry apretó con más fuerza la varita. Se paró a un par de pasos de distancia de él, irguiéndose visiblemente molesto.

– Y te arrepentirás… – dijo en un susurro –. Ya buscaré el modo de hacértelo pagar. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver.

Se alejó con lentitud, todavía mirando fijamente a su rival. Harry siguió sus pasos con la vista y se relajó al ver que Malfoy apoyaba su cuerpo contra la pared, muy cerca de una de las ventanas.

– No soy de los que dan enormes rodeos para vengarse, Potter – prosiguió con una mueca de desprecio –. Soy más partidario de los métodos directos y preferiblemente dolorosos. Así que cuando decida que es el momento adecuado, te darás cuenta enseguida de ello.

– Bien, ilumíname entonces – sugirió Harry, desafiante –. Si no se trata de una venganza¿por qué me has enviado un anillo de plata junto a una nota anónima? Porque si se trata de un regalo he de reconocer que estoy realmente sorprendido.

Draco prefirió ignorar la nota sarcástica en el tono de voz de Harry.

– ¿Te molestaste en leer la nota? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos –. Porque no recuerdo haber escrito "feliz cumpleaños" ni nada parecido…

– De hecho, sólo decía incoherencias sobre Hogwarts y una leyenda – apremió Harry –. ¿Por qué me enviaste una nota anónima, para empezar?

– Oooh, claro, debí firmar con mi nombre, tonto de mí – repuso Draco mordaz –. Seguro que si hubieras visto mi nombre te hubieras sentido mucho más tranquilo y habrías aceptado el anillo sin miramientos.

– Lo habría destrozado ahí mismo – aseguró Harry.

– _Por eso_ no firme la nota – contestó Draco sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado –. Borré todas mis huellas para que no pudieras saber quién te la había enviado. Imaginé que con tu complejo de héroe y con la manía que tenéis los Gryffindor a meter vuestras narices en todo, te pondrías a investigar sobre la leyenda. Pero no solo no te has molestado en buscar información, sino que además casi te quitan el anillo. _Buen trabajo_, Potter.

– Sí que busqué información, Malfoy – resopló Harry –. Pero no encontré _nada_. Nadie sabía _nada_. No hay ni una remota pista sobre ninguna leyenda de Hogwarts que no sea la de la Cámara Secreta.

Una sombra de duda apareció en los ojos de Malfoy y se quedó pensativo un momento.

– _Supongamos_ que por un momento considero que no se trata de ninguna trampa y que lo que decías en la nota era verdad – repuso Harry acomodándose sobre una de las mesas del centro de la clase –. Cuéntame esa leyenda, ya que parece que tú eres el único que sabe algo acerca de ella.

Como única respuesta, Malfoy bajó la mirada y susurró algo inteligible.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Harry calladamente –. No he entendido nada.

– Que no lo sé… – musitó Draco un poco más alto, aún evitando su mirada.

Harry parpadeó varias veces antes de asimilar la respuesta, para inmediatamente saltar de su asiento en dirección a Draco hecho una furia.

– ¡Cómo que _no lo sabes!_? Me mandas una nota hablando de esa leyenda, me echas en cara que no haya encontrado información ¿y ahora me dices que tú tampoco sabes nada? – gritó exasperado, su voz más amplificada por el eco de la habitación. Se quedó a escasos centímetros de Draco, con los puños cerrados y un gesto desafiante.

– Sí sé algo, es sólo que no estoy muy seguro – repuso Draco molesto –. Te lo mandé precisamente para que tú lo descubrieras, me imaginé que por lo menos Weasley habría oído algo sobre ello. Yo nunca llegué a oír la historia completa, sólo recuerdo una pequeña parte, pero nada concreto.

Harry resopló visiblemente tenso. Agarró a Malfoy por el brazo arrastrándole hacia el centro de la sala, donde le obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas. Cogió otra silla y la puso enfrente, sentándose en ella, de modo que sólo les separaba la mesa. Apoyó las manos en ella, fijando la mirada en su rival.

– Habla. Empieza a contarme lo que sepas.

– Veamos… – comenzó pausadamente, intentando encontrar la manera de ordenar sus pensamientos –. Cuando era pequeño mi madre me contaba historias sobre el mundo mágico. A veces eran relatos que no se sabía si eran o no ciertos, a veces eran leyendas que se pasaban de generación a generación… historias que casi todos los magos han oído alguna vez. Sobre Hogwarts me contaba muchas historias, y una de las que más me llamaban la atención era la de los Cuatro Sellos.

– ¿Es esa la leyenda? – le interrumpió Harry mostrando gran interés.

– Sí. No la recuerdo muy bien, pero básicamente decía que en la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts se había descubierto un tipo de magia muy poderoso, capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier otra magia existente. Pero al mismo tiempo suponía un grave peligro para el mundo mágico. De modo que se encerró esa magia en cuatro sellos, que se escondieron para evitar que el hechizo fuera abierto. Se decía que la única clave para encontrarlos era un anillo.

Draco hizo una pausa. Estaba intranquilo y molesto, ya que no se había planteado tener que explicar la historia a Harry. De haber sabido cómo estaba la situación tal vez no hubiera acudido esa noche a hablar con él. Pero ahora ya no podía echarse atrás; lo único que tenía que hacer era acabar cuanto antes y volver a su vida normal. Sintió la mirada punzante de Harry, instándole a seguir y respiró profundo.

– A mí me fascinaba aquella historia y siempre le pedía a mi madre que me la contara una y otra vez. Me veía tan interesado que un día me llevó a una sala que siempre estaba cerrada. Allí guardábamos objetos y reliquias, herencias y tesoros de la familia. Abrió un cajón que estaba cerrado con llave y de ahí sacó una cajita de madera cubierta de polvo. En su interior había un anillo de plata con dos serpientes entrelazadas. Me dijo que se creía que aquél era el anillo del que hablaba la leyenda, que había pertenecido a Salazar Slytherin y había llegado a manos de la familia Malfoy hacía más de cinco siglos.

– De modo que el anillo era la clave para encontrar los sellos – dijo Harry, más bien para sí mismo –. Pero no tiene sentido… si eso fuera cierto¿por qué nadie ha intentado encontrarlos?

– Claro que lo han intentado, Potter – repuso Malfoy irritado –. Pero no sabían _cómo_ hacerlo. No es que el anillo venga con instrucciones ni nada parecido… – continúo irónico, viendo cómo Harry volteaba sus ojos con exasperación –. Al cabo de un tiempo se empezó a dudar que los sellos hubieran existido siquiera, y todo quedó relegado a un cuento. Yo mismo pensaba que así era hasta este verano…

– Ya… – interrumpió Harry con un deje de burla –. Y vas y me mandas el anillo, así sin más, para que yo encuentre esos sellos ¿no? Y yo voy y me creo que no va con segundas intenciones.

– Me da exactamente igual que encuentres esos malditos sellos, por mí como si te los comes – exclamó enfurecido Draco –. Lo que quiero es que no pierdas de vista el anillo, y eso es exactamente lo que te pedía en la carta, pero parece que el concepto no acaba de entrar en tu maldita cabeza hueca.

– Oye, si alguien anda mal de la cabeza aquí eres tú, que vas mandando notitas anónimas con acertijos sobre leyendas y terribles cataclismos. No haces más que andarte por las ramas, Malfoy.

– Igual si cierras tu bocaza un rato y escuchas por una vez en tu vida, puedo terminar la historia. ¡Es imposible centrarse en el tema si me estás interrumpiendo cada cinco minutos!

Harry exhaló un profundo suspiro. Se echó hacia atrás, reposando su peso sobre el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos. Con un gesto de cabeza instó a Malfoy a continuar hablando. Ya que había llegado hasta este punto, no pensaba irse sin las respuestas a las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza desde el verano.

– _Cómo te iba diciendo_… – continúo Malfoy con mala cara –. Yo también creía que la historia era sólo un cuento, pero por lo que pasó este verano, es posible que tenga algo de real. A mediados de Agosto vinieron a la mansión ciertos _visitantes_… compañeros de mi padre, ya les había visto en alguna ocasión.

Draco dudó un momento. Echaba miradas furtivas a su alrededor y desde hacía un rato Harry se había fijado en que no paraba de mover las manos, cambiándolas de posición continuamente. El juego de luces y sombras que la escasa llama de las antorchas dejaba caer sobre la sala no hacía más que acrecentar la tensión entre ellos.

– Les había enviado el Señor Tenebroso…

– ¿_Voldemort_? – preguntó Harry sorprendido. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza.

– ¿Cuántos más _Señores Tenebrosos_ conoces, Potter? – escupió Malfoy impaciente –. ¡Claro que _él_, quién sino! Mi madre les recibió. Me sorprendió verles allí de repente, así que intenté escuchar la conversación a escondidas. Estuvieron hablando en el vestíbulo sobre algo que andaban buscando. Sólo pude escuchar trozos sueltos de lo que estaban diciendo, pero alcancé a oír algo sobre la leyenda de los cuatro sellos. Parece ser que tenían motivos para creer que la leyenda era cierta, y Quien-tú-sabes andaba buscando el anillo. Mi madre les dijo que no sabía dónde podía estar, si es que todavía existía, que mi padre era el único que sabía del anillo. El caso es que, justo después de que se marcharan, mi madre subió a aquella habitación. La seguí. Abrió el cajón y allí seguía escondida la cajita que había visto de pequeño.

Draco hizo una pausa. Las últimas frases las había recitado atropelladamente, y su máscara fría de tranquilidad parecía haber desaparecido de su rostro. Tomando aliento, levantó la cabeza, y enfrentó su mirada con la de Harry.

– Pero lo que me sorprendió no fue la visita sorpresa – continúo en voz baja –, ni tampoco el hecho de que mi madre les hubiera mentido, sino que ella estaba… _asustada._ Mi madre tiene un carácter muy fuerte, no la había visto asustada ni una sola vez en toda mi vida, aún cuando ha tenido motivos para estarlo. Estuvo muy mal durante los siguientes días, se ponía nerviosa por cualquier cosa… creo que eso fue lo que me impulsó a actuar. Si encontraban el anillo y descubrían que había mentido, no quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado. Y si ella no quiso entregárselo, tuvo que tener muy buenos motivos.

Un intranquilo silencio volvió a llenar irremediablemente la sala. Harry seguía en la misma posición, apoyado sobre la silla y de brazos cruzados, con la mirada fija hacia delante, sin apenas parpadear. Malfoy le observaba molesto, esperando una reacción que parecía no llegar nunca.

– ¡Potter! – exclamó enfadado –. ¿Me has estado escuchando?

– Sí, claro que sí – contestó Harry aún aturdido –. Es sólo que… no sé _qué_ me ha sorprendido más, si el hecho de que hicieras algo en contra de los planes de Voldemort o el ver que te preocupas de alguien que no eres tú.

Apretando los labios con fuerza, Draco se levantó violentamente de la silla y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la habitación. Harry se sorprendió al principio por esta súbita reacción, pero enseguida se compuso. Con gran fluidez, se levantó dispuesto a alcanzarle.

– ¡Hey, Malfoy¿A dónde te crees que vas?

– ¡Se acabó! – repuso éste irritado girándose bruscamente hacia él –. Todo esto ha sido un error desde el principio, no entiendo cómo he podido ser tan estúpido como para enviarte el anillo. ¡Incluso ese viejo loco de Dumbledore hubiera sido una mejor opción!

–Bien, eso se puede arreglar – contestó Harry desafiante –. ¿Por qué no vamos ahora y se lo cuentas todo?

– Ni hablar – musitó Draco apoyándose sobre la puerta, cerrándole el paso –. Se enteraría toda la escuela y entonces sí que estaría metido en un buen lío.

– Si lo que me has contado es cierto no veo por qué tendrías que estar en un lío – comentó Harry mirándole de soslayo.

– Potter, sabes de sobra que muchos de los slytherin son hijos de mortífagos… ¿cómo crees que reaccionarán cuando se enteren? – siseó entrecerrando los ojos –. Podría contar los segundos que necesitarían para escribir a sus padres contándoselo, y entonces todo mi esfuerzo por proteger a mi madre no habría servido de nada. Por no decir que yo no llegaría vivo al próximo fin de semana…

Harry se quedó pensativo, analizando paso a paso la situación. Era demasiada información y al mismo tiempo no había nada concreto. Todavía no podía estar seguro de la sinceridad de Draco, pero tampoco podía hacer oídos sordos ahora que por fin sabía lo que pasaba.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó al fin.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo que _"qué vamos a hacer"_? – dijo recalcando las palabras –._"Nosotros"_ no vamos a hacer nada, Potter. Esto es asunto tuyo, tú sabrás lo que quieres hacer.

– ¿Cómo que es asunto mío? – contestó Harry indignado –. ¡Eres tú quien me ha metido en esto, Malfoy! No voy a dejar que te escaquees sin más. Así que vete haciéndote a la idea de que vas a ayudarme a encontrar la solución.

– ¡Ni hablar, Potter! – repuso Malfoy sin dejar siquiera que terminara la frase –. Yo no quiero saber nada de este tema, te envié el anillo, te he contado lo que sé y hasta ahí me pienso involucrar.

– Pues tenías que haberlo pensado antes, porque ahora no vas a librarte. Además, eres el único que sabe algo, asi que vas a venir conmigo a buscar la información que necesitamos.

– Ni quiero ni puedo dejarme ver con un gryffindor, y mucho menos contigo, así que olvídalo. Coge ese anillo, ve con tu pandilla de amigos defensores de los muggles y haced el papel de héroes como siempre, y a mí dejadme al margen de todo esto.

Draco abrió bruscamente la puerta y, echando un vistazo rápido a ambos lados del pasillo, salió de la estancia apresurando el paso. La escasa luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas dibujaba surcos entre las paredes y las losas que cubrían el suelo, dejando a su alrededor grandes masas negras envolviéndolo todo. Tan sólo las antorchas de la habitación en la que habían estado permanecían encendidas, y su luz no cubría más que unos escasos metros alrededor. Debía ser ya bastante tarde.

– Esto no va a quedar así, Malfoy – señaló Harry alzando un pozo la voz, desde el umbral de la puerta. Draco continúo caminando hacia el final del pasillo, sin prestarle ninguna atención, hasta que su silueta se perdió entre la oscuridad.

Harry exhaló un suspiro. Apagó las luces de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– Me temo que esto va a ir para largo… – musitó para sí mismo encaminando sus pasos hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Reviews:

**Shakia-Yavanna:** Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia :). Si que tengo intenciones de incluír algo de romance más adelante, creo que la historia quedaría más completa. Pero aún no estoy segura de qué parejas poner(se aceptan sugerencias ). De lo que sí estoy segura es de que no será slash, porque aunque es un género que me encanta, prefiero que esta historia sea para todos los publicos. Gracias por avisarme sobre los reviews anónimos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que los tenía desactivados, aún estoy un poco verde :). Un saludo!

**Zekhen-angel:** Como acabo de comentar, ni siquiera sabía que tenía desactivados los reviews anónimos, así que muchas gracias por avisarme :). Espero que este capítulo pueda disipar algunas de tus dudas, aunque aún quedan muchísimas cosas en el aire y muchas sorpresas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, un besote :)

**Ann Magus:** Siento haber tardado tanto con esta actualización, ya habrás perdido el hilo de la historia. En este capítulo ya empieza a haber algunas explicaciones, pero aún queda mucho por descubrir. Intentaré ser más rápida en las próximas actualizaciones para no haceros esperar tanto. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, un beso :))

**Lucyvier:** Lo siento, sí que he tardado . En este capítulo Harry ya reacciona, aunque las cosas se están empezando a complicar un poco más. Gracias por leerlo y por tu review :))


	4. La leyenda de los sellos

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, Little Literacy Agency, Scholastic Bloomsbury, Arthur A.L. y Warner Bros., Inc. 

NdA: Perdón de nuevo por el retraso. Me resulta un poco complicado encontrar tiempo para escribir entre los estudios y el trabajo, asi que seguramente en algunos capítulos tardaré más que en otros. Pero seguiré hasta el final, eso seguro :). El próximo capítulo está casi terminado, asi que no tardaré mucho en actualizar. Gracias por leer :).

»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Capítulo 4: La leyenda de los sellos**

Cualquiera que se asomara tras las altas montañas que rodeaban el lugar no sería capaz de ver más que las ruinas de un viejo castillo, desoladora imagen de piedra rememorando tiempos pasados. Ocultas tras un velo mágico se levantaban sus almenas, testigos pacientes del pasar de los años. Pero si por tus venas corría sangre mágica, la escena que se aparecería ante tus ojos sería muy diferente: un enorme castillo en todo su esplendor, tan pulido y perfecto como si ayer mismo hubieran colocado su última piedra.

Cuando las primeras luces del alba se colaban juguetonas entre sus vidrieras y sólo el eco del canto de los pájaros reverberaba en sus muros, parecía que habrían pasado mil años sin que una sola persona recorriera sus pasillos de fría piedra. Cada mañana la sensación de soledad cubría sus paredes, hasta que el retumbar de las campanas del reloj anunciaba la llegada del nuevo día. Entonces, poco a poco, un murmullo se levantaba alrededor. En sólo unos minutos aquellos mismos pasillos que parecían abandonados a su suerte se veían envueltos en un mar de ruidos y pisadas; los estudiantes iban de un lado a otro del castillo y la vida volvía poco a poco a asentarse en el lugar. Como si nunca hubiera estado vacío.

En la torre de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione esperaban impacientemente por Harry, que se estaba entreteniendo mucho más de lo usual aquella mañana. Se había levantado bastante tarde, haciendo caso omiso a las continuas protestas de Ron, que temía perderse el desayuno.

En realidad ninguno había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Cuando Harry llegó a la torre, ya pasada la una de la mañana, sus amigos estaban esperándole en la sala común para que les contara cómo había ido todo. Estuvieron discutiendo largo tiempo sobre el asunto, y a pesar de que ni Ron ni Hermione creyeron una sola palabra de lo que Malfoy le había contado, consintieron en seguir buscando información al día siguiente. Cuando Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione en las escaleras y se dirigieron a su habitación, ya eran más de las tres de la mañana. A Ron no le costó mucho conciliar el sueño –en realidad tenía bastante facilidad para dormirse, fuera cual fuera la situación- pero Harry pasó mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir la amenaza que había hecho a Malfoy; él le había metido en este lío y no iba a dejar que se lavara las manos sin más. Antes de caer en profundo sueño ya había urdido un plan, y esa era la razón por la que ahora se rezagaba. El primer punto en su plan era llegar tarde al desayuno.

- ¡Harry¡O bajas ahora mismo o te dejamos aquí! –gritó Ron desde la sala común, desesperado por ir a desayunar. Harry decidió no hacerle esperar más; después de todo ya debía haber pasado tiempo suficiente.

El camino desde la torre al Gran Comedor fue bastante apresurado, con Ron a la cabeza. Sorteaba las escaleras, que no dejaban de cambiar de posición, e ignoraba los cuadros que saludaban a su alrededor, enfocando su mente nada más que en la comida que esperaba por él al llegar a su destino.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas encontraron el salón prácticamente lleno. La gente se agolpaba en las mesas y hacía ya un rato que las lechuzas habían repartido el correo. En la mesa de los profesores ya sólo quedaban dos o tres miembros, y algunos alumnos también habían dejado ya el lugar. Pero la gran mayoría estaba allí, y eso era lo que Harry quería.

- Adelantaos, yo tengo algo que hacer –susurró a Hermione mientras entraban. Ésta asintió y siguió caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que Ron ya se había abalanzado, cogiendo con ambas manos los contenidos de las fuentes que se ponían a su alcance.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, situada al lado opuesto de la sala. Aunque estaba más vacía que las otras, aún quedaban muchos alumnos en ella. Encontró a Malfoy sentado junto a Zabini y Parkinson, en el extremo más cercano a la puerta. Varios asientos a su alrededor estaban desocupados. La suerte parecía estar de su lado.

Avanzó con decisión hacia ellos, captando las miradas de los que se habían percatado de su acción. Con una sonrisa descarada en sus labios, se acercó a la mesa y tomando el asiento vacío que estaba justo enfrente de Malfoy, se sentó. Enseguida se escucharon voces de asombro y murmullos a su alrededor.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que oyó el torrente de susurros que se formaron en el salón. Cuando levantó la vista y encontró a su enemigo sentado justo enfrente, mirándole fijamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se quedó completamente atónito. Parpadeo brevemente cuando Harry cogió una tostada y empezó a untarla en mermelada.

- Potter… -le dijo lentamente, casi en un susurro-. Estás en la mesa de Slytherin.

- Sí, ya me había dado cuenta –le contestó éste, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

- ¿Y _qué_ haces aquí? –preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

- Desayunar, como todos –contestó Harry con un deje burlón en sus palabras.

Draco lo miró suspicaz, como intentando descubrir qué era lo que tramaba. Harry terminó de untar su tostada y le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Sabes? –empezó a hablar, interrumpiendo a veces las palabras para tragar los trozos de tostada que se llevaba a la boca-. He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer, en toda la conversación que tuvimos, ya sabes. Pero sobre todo en la última parte. ¿Me pasas la jarra de zumo?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en completa incredulidad. Para entonces toda la atención se dirigía a ellos. El salón se había quedado casi totalmente en silencio, y todos intentaban escuchar expectantes lo que estaban diciendo. Draco ojeó a su alrededor ansioso. Muchos Slytherin le clavaban los ojos, con mala cara; a su lado izquierdo, Pansy seguía mirando a Harry literalmente con la boca abierta.

- ¿De qué conversación está hablando? –musitó Zabini con el ceño fruncido.

- De ninguna, no hemos tenido _ninguna _conversación –contestó Draco modulando las palabras y lanzando una mirada asesina a Harry.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas? –comentó Harry divertido-. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

- Es sobre pociones –se apresuró a excusarse Draco, notando de nuevo la mirada acusadora de sus compañeros-. Snape se ha empeñado en que ayude a Potter con un trabajo de pociones, ya que es una completa nulidad –continúo burlón, con una sonrisa despectiva-. Ya sabéis, el viejo loco amante de los muggles que tenemos como director no quiere que su _chico dorado_ suspenda las asignaturas y ha debido presionar a Snape para que aceptara a darle clases particulares. Pero yo me he negado en rotundo, no soy la niñera de nadie.

- Como sea –comentó Harry volteando los ojos-. El caso es que hemos quedado esta tarde en la biblioteca y he pensado que quizá podrías acudir.

- Creo que dejé muy clara cuál era mi posición en este asunto, Potter. Arréglatelas tú solo.

- Vale, como quieras –contestó con una sonrisa angelical mientras se incorporaba para alcanzar la jarra de zumo. Se sirvió tranquilamente, observando con cuidado a su alrededor.- Me gusta la vista del comedor desde esta mesa, la verdad es que estar siempre en la mesa de Gryffindor es un poco monótono. Creo que me voy a pasar por aquí más veces. Seguro que no te importa¿verdad? Además, así podemos hablar más tranquilamente.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y agarró a Harry del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándole hacia él, de modo que ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿A qué estás jugando, Potter? –preguntó irritado en voz baja-. Me vas a meter en serios problemas si continúas aquí. Lárgate de una vez y déjame en paz.

- Lo siento, Malfoy, pero ya te dije que tenías que haberlo pensado antes –señaló Harry-. No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que te comprometas a ayudarme. Y podría meterte en muchos más problemas, créeme.

-¿Me estás _chantajeando_? –preguntó Draco contrariado, con genuina sorpresa.

- Em… sí, eso es _exactamente_ lo que estoy haciendo –aseguró Harry intensificando aún más la sonrisa irónica de sus labios. Draco se echó hacia atrás, con una sombra de duda en su rostro, rodeado de las miradas suspicaces de los otros Slytherin.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con determinación.

- Bueno, me encantaría continuar nuestra apasionante conversación, pero ya casi es la hora de ir a clase. Ya me pasaré por aquí a la hora de la comida.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! –estalló Draco incómodo-. ¡Iré a esa _estúpida_ reunión a ayudarte con ese _estúpido_ trabajo! Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas por aquí.

Harry sonrió triunfal y se dispuso a abandonar la mesa. Recogió sus cosas y se inclinó hacia delante para dirigirle unas últimas palabras a Draco.

- A las seis y media en la biblioteca. No faltes.

Cuando se giró en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, la mayoría de los alumnos que aún quedaban en la sala seguían cuchicheando entre ellos y dirigiendo miradas furtivas a su paso. Sin duda este incidente sería el chisme de la escuela durante los próximos días. Cuando llegó ante sus amigos, éstos aún no daban crédito a lo que habían visto, así que se preparó para la lluvia de preguntas.

- Dime que no has hecho lo que creo que has hecho –dijo Hermione cuando se hubo sentado con ellos, con un gesto de súplica en su rostro. Cómo única contestación, Harry bajó la mirada. Hermione se llevó la mano a la cabeza y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron Ron y Ginny, casi al mismo tiempo-. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

»»»»»»»»»»»»

A medida que se aproximaba el otoño, la luz del día se iba haciendo cada vez más escasa, y a media tarde ya casi había anochecido. A estas horas, la biblioteca se teñía del color dorado del atardecer, mezclado con la tenue luz de las velas, que ya habían empezado a encenderse. Los enormes ventanales brillaban inmensos, dibujando en el suelo la sombra alargada de las mesas y las estanterías.

Como la mayoría de los miércoles, era poca la gente que estaba en la sala. En realidad, la biblioteca era uno de los lugares menos frecuentados de Hogwarts, tranquilo y solitario. Sólo en época de exámenes se llenaba a rebosar, y entonces no había suficientes mesas ni libros en toda la sala para aguantar el aluvión de gentío que se podía preparar. No obstante, Harry prefirió escoger para sus propósitos la mesa más distanciada de todas, al final de la sala, semioculta entre algunos estantes. Aquella mesa casi siempre estaba vacía, y apenas sí se podía distinguir desde la mayoría de los ángulos de la gran habitación. Pero sobre todo, estaba lejos de los ojos curiosos de la señora Pince.

Harry se sentaba apoyando todo el peso de su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, jugando a tientas con su pluma en la mano mientras miraba hacia el libro que tenía abierto sobre la mesa, pero sin prestarle ninguna atención. A su lado, Hermione tomaba notas de un par de libros a la vez, de manera entusiasta, como si hubiera encontrado en ellos la respuesta a una pregunta importante. Ginny se lo tomaba más calmadamente, leyendo distraída un tomo grande y viejo de hojas arrugadas y apuntando ocasionalmente algún dato en los pergaminos que tenía a su lado. A su izquierda, Ron seguía en la misma posición que había estado durante el último cuarto de hora: de brazos cruzados y mirando de frente con el ceño fruncido.

- Ron¿cuánto tiempo piensas seguir enfadado? –preguntó Ginny a su hermano, mirándole de reojo. Hermione y Harry levantaron la vista al unísono. Como única respuesta, Ron afianzó aún más su mala cara.

- Vamos, por favor, Ron, no quiero pelear contigo por esto –comentó Harry con un largo suspiro, dejando la pluma sobre el libro.

- ¡Pues no haber invitado a esa serpiente a venir! –respondió Ron alzando la voz-. Eso no se le hace a un amigo, Harry. Sólo de pensar que voy a tener que pasar las próximas horas viéndole la jeta a _ése_….

- Ron, baja la voz, estás en una biblioteca –advirtió Hermione de mala gana.

- Ya te he explicado _por qué_ –continúo Harry-. Es el único que sabe algo y además todo esto es culpa suya. Si queremos encontrar la solución no nos queda más remedio que aguantarle. A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia, pero quiero llegar al fondo de este asunto.

- Pues más le vale comportarse, porque sino no respondo –afirmó Ron enojado.

- En el caso de que se presente –añadió Ginny-, porque ya son casi las siete.

- Y otra cosa que no acabo de entender es qué demonios haces tú aquí –indicó Ron dirigiéndose a su hermana.

- Yo también quiero enterarme de qué va todo este asunto del anillo, no pienso quedarme al margen como siempre –contestó resuelta Ginny, con esa misma firmeza que Ron había visto cientos de veces a Fred y George-. Además, tenía que venir a la biblioteca de todas formas…

Ginny se interrumpió al oír el ruido de la gruesa puerta de la sala al abrirse. Harry se levantó a echar un vistazo, como cada vez que se oía ese mismo sonido desde que habían dado las seis y media, ya que desde el lugar donde estaban no podía verse la puerta de la biblioteca. Asomándose entre las estanterías, pudo ver a Malfoy en la entrada, ojeando alrededor cómo buscando algo. Esperó a que sus miradas se cruzaran para hacerle una seña y volver de nuevo a la seguridad de su rincón secreto.

- Ya ha venido –anunció a los demás, que esperaban expectantes.

- _Genial _–soltó Ron con un deje irónico, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a fruncir el ceño.

Al poco, Malfoy apareció frente a ellos, cargado con un par de libros y algunos pergaminos bajo el brazo, y con la misma cara de pocos amigos de la que Ron estaba haciendo gala hasta ese momento. Sin pronunciar una palabra, se acercó al único lugar de la mesa que aún no estaba ocupado.

- Llegas tarde –observó Harry como única bienvenida. Draco dejó caer su cargamento de golpe sobre la mesa y se dirigió a él amenazadoramente.

- Nunca_ jamás_ en toda tu vida vuelvas a hacerme una escena como la de esta mañana –dijo entre dientes-. ¡Me ha costado horas convencerles de que era un trabajo de pociones! Y estaré de suerte si nadie le va con el cuento a Snape…

- Malfoy, no me interesa –le interrumpió Harry con desgana-. Como tú bien dices "_eso es asunto tuyo_".

Ron apenas pudo contener una carcajada, atrayendo al instante su atención. Draco le miró de soslayo.

- ¿Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí? –preguntó sin siquiera volver la vista- ¿Es que necesitas guardaespaldas?

- Mira quién fue a hablar… -musitó Ron divertido.

- Son mis amigos –replicó Harry con dureza-. Me han estado ayudando a descubrir todo este asunto y van a seguir haciéndolo; así que tanto si te gusta como si no, estamos todos juntos en esto.

- No se puede decir que te hayan _ayudado_ mucho ¿no? – siseó maliciosamente Draco, con una sonrisa despectiva en sus labios-. Ni siquiera la _sangre sucia_ ha sabido resolver el misterio.

Ron se levantó bruscamente y se lanzó hacia él, con el puño derecho apretado y dispuesto. Ya estaba casi encima de él cuando Hermione, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada, se levantó de golpe sobresaltándoles a todos.

- ¡Ya basta los dos! –interpuso alzando la voz lo suficiente como para captar su atención-. Ron, contrólate. Y tú Malfoy, si vuelves a comentar cualquier cosa ofensiva para nosotros me aseguraré de que los restos que queden de ti se puedan recoger con una cuchara.

Sorprendidos por su actitud, la hicieron caso en seguida. Todos se sentaron de inmediato a la mesa, mientras Hermione, aún en tensión, intentaba volver a su controlado estado habitual. Juntó los libros que tenía delante, los cuales habían quedado esparcidos por la mesa ante su repentino arrebato, sintiendo aún la mirada de sus compañeros fija en ella.

- Bueno – comenzó Draco al cabo de un rato-. Estoy seguro de que a ninguno de los aquí presentes le gustaría que me quedara demasiado tiempo, así que vamos al grano. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

- Ya te lo he dicho –contestó Harry volteando los ojos-. Quiero que nos ayudes a encontrar información sobre la leyenda de los cuatro sellos.

Draco le devolvió una mirada incrédula y observó de soslayo a los demás presentes, buscando en sus rostros alguna señal inequívoca de que no fuera esa la verdadera razón de su presencia aquella tarde. Pero no encontró nada más que caras largas y resentidas hacia él.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó reticente. Una suave sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, dejando paso a una carcajada apenas audible, mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza-. Típico de vosotros. Los gryffindors sois tan _simples_.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? –preguntó Harry molesto-. ¿Quieres decirme entonces _para qué_ creías que quería que vinieses? No creo que pensaras que era por el placer de tu compañía…

- Pues creía que sería una especie de prueba –le contestó Draco, entonando las palabras como si éstas tuvieran un sentido lógico por sí mismas, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Pensé que me harías tomar _veritaserum_ o que me pedirías alguna prueba de que lo que te conté fuera verdad. O incluso que me devolvieras el anillo convencido de que todo era una farsa. Pero lo que no me esperaba de ninguna manera –continúo divertido- es que _te lo creyeras_. ¡Por favor! Llevamos más de _cinco años_ siendo enemigos… de repente te envío un anillo, te cuento una historia completamente inverosímil y ¿te lo crees sin más?

En ese momento Harry sintió que le empezaba a hervir la sangre. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron al oír las palabras de Draco, traspasándole como un cuchillo. Ron, enfrente de él, le miró con condescendencia y Harry le vio modular claramente un "te lo dije" en silencio.

- ¿Me estás insinuando –demandó casi rechinando los dientes y traspasándole con la mirada- que todo lo que me has contado era mentira?

- Sólo me atrevo a sugerir – replicó Draco muy seriamente- que tal vez no deberías ser tan confiado. Si hubiera sido al revés, yo te habría hecho tragar todas las botellas de _veritaserum_ que encontrase en el despacho de Snape.

- Yo habría hecho lo mismo –aseguró Ginny convencida. Draco arqueó una ceja al oír su comentario.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta –insistió Harry endureciendo aún más su mirada, que reflejaba fuego ardiente-. ¿Me has estado mintiendo?

- No, no te he mentido –aseguró Draco con voz neutra-. De haberlo hecho no estaría aquí ahora. ¿Te crees que arriesgaría mi cuello viniendo aquí si pensaba que me ibas a poner a prueba?

- El hecho, Malfoy, es que aún teniendo mis dudas, había creído en tu historia. Pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar.

- Bien –comentó Draco calmadamente, levantándose de la mesa-. En ese caso, lo mejor es que busquéis por vuestra cuenta y ya me diréis si encontráis algo.

- Quieto ahí –ordenó Harry agarrándole de la manga y tirando bruscamente hacia abajo, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo-. De aquí no te mueves hasta nos pongamos todos de acuerdo.

- Harry –interrumpió Hermione-. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo. Si no nos ponemos a buscar ya, cerrarán la biblioteca.

- ¿Pero no vamos a hacer algo para asegurarnos de que dice la verdad? –preguntó Ron decepcionado.

- En realidad –explicó Hermione pausadamente- el _veritaserum_ no funciona en todos los casos. Un mago con suficiente capacidad o que esté acostumbrado a estar bajo sus efectos puede librarse fácilmente de su influencia. Actúa de manera parecida al _Imperius_, pero de una forma mucho más leve y superficial, de modo que no es extremadamente difícil librarse de su influjo.

- O sea que no es un método fiable –concluyó Ginny.

- No, no lo es –continúo Hermione y añadió dirigiéndose a Draco-. Pocos métodos lo son. Y en este caso creo que la mejor manera de demostrarnos que dices la verdad es si encontramos la historia escrita en algún sitio. Muéstranos dónde buscar.

- Está bien –comenzó Draco después de una breve pausa-. ¿Qué tenéis hasta ahora?

- Nada –contestaron los otros al unísono, mientras Ron susurraba algo parecido a "ganas de tirarte por la ventana". Draco apartó entonces uno de los pergaminos que había traído y tomando un bote de tinta que Hermione tenía sobre la mesa y una pluma, comenzó a garabatear algo.

- ¿Dónde habéis mirado? –les preguntó.

- En todos los libros de leyendas que hemos encontrado –aclaró Harry-. En libros sobre hechizos en objetos, joyas mágicas, libros sobre maldiciones…

- Y también en todos los que hablaban de Hogwarts –terminó Hermione por él. Draco seguía escribiendo en su pergamino mientras escuchaba. Siguió un rato con la mirada puesta en el papel, pensativo, añadiendo algo de vez en cuando.

- Lo habéis enfocado mal –observó al cabo de un rato-. Sólo os habéis basado en lo que escribí en la nota, sin buscarle otro sentido. Yo contaba con que al menos los Weasley la conocerían, pero no teníais ni idea¿no? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Ron y Ginny, que negaron con la cabeza-. Blaise y Pansy tampoco la habían oído nunca, debe ser mucho menos conocida de lo que yo pensaba.

- ¿Se lo has contado a Parkinson y Zabini? – inquirió Harry con curiosidad-. Creí que habías dicho que no se podía enterar nadie de Slytherin.

- No se lo he contado –contestó Draco irritado-. Sólo les pregunté si conocían esa leyenda poniéndoles como excusa que era para subir nota en un trabajo, a raíz de nuestra conversación de ayer. ¿Podemos centrarnos en el tema, _por favor_?

Harry hizo un gesto de desaprobación y apartó la mirada, apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano izquierda. Por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que había oído su conversación con Zabini la última vez que se encontraron en la biblioteca, pero decidió no hacerlo. Draco siguió mirando pensativo al pergamino que tenía delante, jugueteando con la pluma en su mano.

- Las leyendas son historias basadas en hechos reales, que han ido cambiando de boca en boca –reanudó levantando la vista-. Pero cuando estas leyendas se convierten en un mito y al buscar sus orígenes no se encuentra nada tangible¿a qué quedan reducidas?

- A un cuento –replicó Hermione con seguridad.

- Exactamente –aseguró Draco con una sonrisa. En seguida se levantó del asiento, cogiendo el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo. Se giró hacia Ginny indicándole una de las estanterías, cercana a la ventana-. Weasley, en esa zona hay antologías de cuentos e historias infantiles. Busca en ellos cualquier indicación sobre sellos, anillos, el número cuatro y cualquier tipo de hechizo o encantamiento con grandes repercusiones.

Ginny asintió y se apresuró a buscar entre los libros indicados. Draco continúo su conversación, esta vez girándose hacia Hermione.

- Por lo que sé, hubo un tiempo en el que se tomó en serio la leyenda y mucha gente empezó a buscar los sellos. En ese caso, es posible que en algún libro de historia se comente sobre un movimiento masivo de magos en pos de un objeto mágico, igual que pasó con la Piedra Filosofal o el Santo Grial. Granger, tú te manejas bien con los libros de historia; encárgate tú de ellos.

Mientras Hermione se dirigía a la zona de libros de historia, Malfoy indicó a Harry y Ron que lo siguieran, caminando hacia el lado opuesto de la biblioteca. Comenzó a buscar entre los títulos que aparecían en los lomos de los libros, la mayoría de ellos raídos y desgastados por el tiempo, sacando alguno de vez en cuando y depositándolos en los brazos de sus compañeros sin mucho cuidado.

- _"Compilación de Ciencias Ocultas", "El Libro Negro de los Talismanes"_ –leyó Harry en las portadas de los libros que Draco le había pasado-, _"Conjuros de Magia Negra",_ ¿_"Mil recetas_ _de venenos y otros ungüentos"_? Malfoy, esto son libros de artes oscuras.

- No me digas… -comentó Draco sarcásticamente-. Y yo pensando que eran libros de costura, vaya fallo por mi parte.

- Malfoy¿por qué estamos mirando en libros de artes oscuras?

- Porque, obviamente, el motivo de nuestra búsqueda pertenece a las artes oscuras –concluyó Draco, mirando duramente a Harry, el cual había alzado las cejas de forma inquisitiva-. ¡Oh, vamos! Es algo lógico. Cualquier objeto o hechizo que encierre un poder oculto, prohibido o de gran poder, pertenece a la magia negra.

- Pero ya hemos mirado en libros sobre maldiciones y no hemos encontrado nada –señaló Ron ojeando uno de los tomos que sostenía.

- No me digas… ¿en la sección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por un casual? –dijo Draco, en un tono de burla. Por la expresión ofendida que cruzó en un segundo por el rostro de Ron, supo que había dado en el clavo. Depositó con fuerza otro libro sobre el tomo abierto que Ron estaba sosteniendo, haciendo que éste se balanceara-. Eso sólo son libros para principiantes. Si quieres respuestas, tienes que buscar en libros de ataque, no de defensa.

- Ya, y de eso tú entiendes un rato ¿no, Malfoy? –apuntó Ron con voz cortante.

- Por lo menos entiendo de algo,_ Weasley_ –replicó Draco arrastrando las palabras. Tomó un último libro de la estantería y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa, dejando a los otros dos tras de sí.

- Por lo menos yo no necesito las artes oscuras hasta para tener amigos –comentó Ron apresurando el paso para adelantarle. Harry volteó los ojos y les siguió.

- Por lo menos yo no tengo que vestir harapos toda mi vida –continúo Draco mirándole de soslayo por encima del libro.

- Por lo menos mi padre no está en la cárcel –añadió Ron cuando ambos llegaban a la mesa.

- Por lo menos…

En ese momento Harry depositó sobre la mesa los libros que había estado cargando, con tanta fuerza que el golpe retumbó en las paredes de la biblioteca, sobresaltando a Ron y Draco, y de paso al resto de los estudiantes que estaban en la sala. Al momento apareció la señora Pince de muy mal humor pidiendo explicaciones. Harry puso como excusa que había tropezado, y tras algunas disculpas y prometer que no volvería a ocurrir, consiguió librarse de ella. Tanto esfuerzo por evitar que se entrometiera, y al final había perdido los nervios por culpa de esos dos…

Ambos le miraban aún sorprendidos, sin decir una palabra. Devolviéndoles una mirada acusadora, se acercó a su asiento, recogiendo los libros que había dejado caer tan bruscamente.

- Por lo menos yo no estoy todo el tiempo llamando la atención…-concluyó Draco en voz baja al cabo de un rato. Ron intentó disimular una risotada ocultándose tras uno de los tomos que habían traído, sin mucho éxito.

- Perdón… -susurró Ron al recibir una mirada acusadora de Harry. Éste dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

- Escucha, Malfoy –expuso Harry centrando su atención de nuevo-. Sé lo que estás intentando hacer. No, no me mires así, te he calado. Primero has tratado de hacerme enfadar a mí, y como no te ha funcionado, has empezado a picar a Ron para provocar una pelea.

- ¡Eh! –interrumpió Draco molesto-. Ha sido él el que ha empezado…

- ¡Cállate¡Me da igual quién haya empezado! Sé que todo esto no es más que otra de tus estúpidas estratagemas. Estás haciendo esto para que nos hartemos y así poderte librar. ¿Pero sabes qué? No va a funcionar. Así que podemos seguir así, haciéndonos la vida imposible los unos a los otros, o podemos hacer una tregua. Tú decides.

Durante un largo rato permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro, sin mediar palabra. Harry aún esperaba una respuesta, pero Draco parecía más interesado en mantenerle la mirada que en considerar siquiera su propuesta. A punto estaba de volver a repetir la cuestión cuando Ginny, que llevaba ya largo tiempo sentada en la mesa con ellos, simuló una tos forzada, tratando de captar su atención.

- Sí ya habéis terminado con vuestra actitud infantil de antagonismo, tal vez os interese saber que he encontrado algo.

Definitivamente, eso captó su atención. Los tres se acercaron a ella, formando un corro a su alrededor. Ginny les mostró una página decorada con grandes letras y colores llamativos. En ella se veían imágenes en movimiento de dragones y magos luchando entre ellos, o de hadas flotando sobre bosques cubiertos de todo tipo de flores. En tonos rojos y dorados aparecían enormes letras capitales al comienzo de cada capítulo del libro. Ginny indicó con el dedo el texto que estaba en el extremo inferior derecho de la página.

- Aquí: "Los Sellos de la Oscuridad" –dijo señalando un título de color dorado. En voz baja, comenzó a leer el texto a sus compañeros:

"_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, hubo un mago cuya ambición no tenía límites. Desde niño, había dedicado todo su tiempo al estudio de la magia, leyendo todos los libros que caían en sus manos y practicando sin descanso cualquier hechizo que le enseñaban. Sus maestros estaban encantados con él, pues no había alumno alguno que prestara más atención o interés a sus lecciones. Pero esas enseñanzas pronto se le quedaron pequeñas. Al paso de los años no hubo libro ni maestro en el mundo que pudiera enseñarle algo nuevo, y acostumbrado como estaba a tener siempre algo más que aprender, el mago se sintió frustrado y sin saber a qué dedicar su tiempo."_

"_Un día, paseando por un inmenso bosque cercano a su aldea, le sorprendió una tormenta. Como sabía todos los hechizos conocidos, pudo protegerse sin problemas, pero el paseo se le había estropeado, pues no podía parar la lluvia. Entonces se preguntó: "¿Por qué no podré controlar el tiempo?" y al no saber la respuesta a esta pregunta, buscó y buscó por todas partes, pero nadie sabía controlar el tiempo."_

"_Otro día, pensando sobre este tema bajo la sombra de un árbol, jugaba con una manzana entre sus manos. Distraído como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que un gnomo le observaba, y en un descuido, el gnomo le robó la manzana y salió corriendo. Pudo pararle, pero no lo hizo, pues sabía que no podría evitar que el gnomo, o alguna otra criatura, volvieran a robarle. Entonces se preguntó: "¿Por qué no podré controlar estas criaturas?" y al no saber la respuesta a esta pregunta, buscó y buscó por todas partes, pero nadie sabía controlar a las criaturas."_

"_Para alguien tan acostumbrado como él a tener todo controlado y a su servicio, esas dos limitaciones suponían un reto superior a cualquier otro, y pronto su curiosidad se convirtió en obsesión. Buscó durante días, meses y años una forma de magia que pudiera servirle para ese propósito, y cuando no pudo encontrarla, él mismo la creó."_

"_Pero el poder de esa magia era tan fuerte que apenas podía controlarlo. Por ello dividió el hechizo en cuatro partes, y cada una de ellas la encerró en una piedra. Cada una de estas piedras funcionaba por separado, actuando de diferente manera, pero sólo cuando estaban las cuatro juntas podía tener control absoluto."_

"_Comenzó a utilizar su nuevo poder, orgulloso de lo que había conseguido y de su dominio sobre el mundo que le rodeaba. Mas su magia hacía más mal que bien a su alrededor. Al aumentar los días calurosos y disminuir lluvias y nevadas, la tierra quedó árida y seca, escaseando el agua y los frutos de la tierra. Y las criaturas, al no actuar cómo siempre actuaban, no hicieron más que acrecentar los problemas de la gente. Reinó un caos absoluto en el reino entero."_

"_El mago se dio cuenta entonces del error que había cometido al tratar de controlar a la misma naturaleza. Desistió de su control y selló el poder de las piedras, dejando que el mundo siguiera su curso. Y ya nunca más trató de cambiarlo."_

Ginny dejó de leer y de nuevo el silencio reinó a su alrededor.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó a los chicos, que seguían mirando sobre su hombro.

- Sí, más o menos era así… -confirmó Draco pausadamente-… La versión que yo oí no era tan infantil, pero bueno.

- Al menos hemos encontrado algo –señaló Harry recostándose sobre la silla-. Ginny ¿podrías tomar nota del relato? Nos vendrá bien estudiarlo a fondo.

- Claro –asintió Ginny.

Tomó uno de los pergaminos y comenzó a escribir en él. Los chicos volvieron a retomar su búsqueda, echando un vistazo al montón de libros que habían acumulado. Salvo algún comentario suelto, permanecieron callados el resto de la tarde. Hermione aparecía de vez en cuando con algún libro, lo hojeaba lentamente y volvía a marcharse al cabo de un rato.

Poco a poco, la tarde fue palideciendo. Los alumnos iban dejando vacíos sus asientos y el silencio que normalmente reinaba en la biblioteca se hacía cada vez más pesado. Harry cerró de golpe el libro que tenía entre sus manos y se estiró. Estaba bastante cansado; toda la tarde leyendo aquellos vetustos volúmenes era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Se frotó los ojos. De buena gana se habría ido a la cama en ese mismo instante.

Mirando a su alrededor, comprobó que sus amigos también estaban en las mismas condiciones, excepto Hermione, que seguía con el mismo ánimo que al principio.

- Ya es casi la hora de cenar –comentó cansinamente-. Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.

- Totalmente de acuerdo –afirmó Ron, apartando sus libros y levantándose de inmediato.

Mientras Ginny y Harry devolvían los libros a las estanterías, Hermione separó los pocos que habían servido de ayuda y los que aún no habían podido mirar.

- _Servosignum_ –ordenó con su varita, dejando una señal mágica en cada uno de ellos, antes de depositarlos en sus estanterías-. Con esta marca los encontraremos fácilmente cuando los necesitemos.

Salvo una o dos personas, la biblioteca quedó vacía cuando cruzaron la puerta. Ya había anochecido y las antorchas iluminaban con tonos rojizos los pasillos del viejo castillo. Tomando el camino hacia la derecha, Ron se adelantó en dirección al Gran Comedor, donde seguramente ya había empezado la cena. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron más atrás, hablando entre ellas sobre lo que habían encontrado. Draco no se demoró un minuto; tomó el camino de la izquierda y aceleró el paso, sin siquiera decir una palabra.

- Malfoy –le llamó Harry al verle marchar-. Mañana misma hora, mismo sitio.

- Vete al infierno, Potter… -contestó cansinamente sin volverse siquiera. Al llegar al final del pasillo desapareció entre las sombras. Harry apretó el paso hacia sus compañeros, que le estaban esperando.

- Bueno, no ha ido del todo mal ¿no? –comentó Hermione al cabo de un rato-. No habéis acabado en la enfermería o castigados, por lo menos.

- Sí –continúo Ginny-. Tal vez las cosas no vayan a ir tan mal como pensábamos.

- Tal vez encuentre en esos libros de magia negra algún hechizo para desollar hurones… -replicó Ron con cara de fastidio.

- A eso llamo yo una actitud pacifista, Ron… -observó irónicamente Ginny-. ¿Tú qué opinas Harry?

- Que en cuanto pase todo esto pienso arrastrar a Malfoy hasta el Bosque Prohibido y dárselo como aperitivo a la acromántula de Hagrid.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Reviews:

**As Black:** Gracias, me alegra que te guste :).

**Ann Magus:** Me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo porque no estaba muy segura de haber expresado bien las escenas. Espero que te gusten los siguientes, ya dentro de poco empieza la acción :). Gracias por seguir la historia :).

**Audrey-ludlow:** Muchas muchas gracias :). La verdad es que me preocupa bastante si doy muchos rodeos o no, asi que opiniones como la tuya me ayudan mucho a saber si estoy consiguiendo mi objetivo o no. Gracias por leer mi historia :).


	5. En la Sección Prohibida

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, Little Literacy Agency, Scholastic Bloomsbury, Arthur A.L. y Warner Bros., Inc.

NdA: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como prometí :). Espero que os guste.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Capítulo 5: En la Sección Prohibida**

El ruido de las plumas al rozar el papel se mezclaba en un susurro constante que recorría la habitación. Hileras de libros se enfilaban sobre la vieja mesa de madera, mellada de tanto uso. Durante los últimos días habían pasado tarde sí y tarde no en la poco atestada sala de la biblioteca, buscando sin descanso entre volúmenes de todo tipo. Si bien habían encontrado alguna información a estas alturas, no había aún nada claro en sus anotaciones, nada que pudiera llevarles a la dirección correcta. Sólo pistas vanas que llegaban a la misma conclusión: un simple cuento sin base real.

Ron pasaba las hojas aburrido, haciendo un ruido cortante cada vez que pasaba la página. Llegando al final de la obra, cerró de golpe la tapa y depositó el libro sobre una pila que estaba apartada.

- Y otro libro más que no tiene n-a-d-a de n-a-d-a –recalcó Ron con malicia, al mismo tiempo que alzaba las cejas hacia Draco. Éste resopló y volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el libro que estaba ojeando-. No sé para qué nos molestamos en seguir buscando. Está claro que aquí no vamos a encontrar nada.

- Puede que no estemos buscando en el lugar adecuado –sugirió Ginny levantando la mirada del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Harry curioso.

- Pues que estos libros no parecen tener mucha información. Y si de verdad los sellos pertenecen a la magia negra… quizás hay otro sitio donde buscar las respuestas.

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- La Sección Prohibida.

- ¡Claro! –exclamó Ron-. Buena idea, Ginny. Seguro que allí está lo que necesitamos. Deberíamos haber pensado en ello desde el principio en vez de perder el tiempo.

- Se te olvida un detalle: para eso necesitamos un permiso especial –replicó Hermione. Ron perdió el entusiasmo casi tan rápido como lo había obtenido-. Y ya sabéis que no es nada fácil de conseguir. A no ser que…

Hermione fijó sus ojos en Malfoy. Al instante los otros se dieron cuenta de a qué se refería y también se giraron hacia él. Éste les miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué?

- Malfoy, tú podrías pedirle a Snape una autorización –sugirió Hermione.

- ¿Qué? –soltó Draco irritado-. ¿Te has vuelto loca? El último que pidió a Snape una autorización recibió lecciones gratis de inmersión en el lago.

- Mira, dos pájaros de un tiro –señaló Ron con una sonrisita. Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Bueno, podrías intentarlo al menos –insistió Hermione-. Parece que a ti te tiene más estima, después de todo.

- Mira, Granger –replicó Draco con un tono colérico en la voz-. He venido aquí a perder mi tiempo y mi esfuerzo cada vez que me lo habéis pedido, o tal vez debería decir cada vez que me habéis _obligado_ a venir; os he ayudado a buscar esos malditos datos; he intentado callarme lo que pienso y en varios días no ha salido una palabra insultante de mi boca. Pero todo tiene un límite. No hago esto por gusto, así que a no ser que tengáis algo _mucho mejor _con lo que chantajearme, olvídalo, no pienso pedirle nada a Snape.

- Está bien, está bien, olvídalo –resopló Hermione-. Con Lupin tampoco podemos contar, necesitaríamos una buena excusa para conseguir esa autorización.

- La autorización tampoco es un requisito indispensable –comentó Harry, que hasta el momento había seguido la conversación sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Qué? No, Harry¡ni hablar! –exclamó Hermione al instante.

- Si aún no he dicho nada….

- Pero _sé_ perfectamente _qué _ibas a sugerir. Nada de rondar por los pasillos de noche ¡Te meterás en un lío!

- Pero, Hermione, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Iré con cuidado.

- Buena idea, Harry. Voy contigo si quieres –sugirió Ron.

- ¡Ron, no le animes encima!

- Escucha, Hermione –continúo Harry con voz calmada hacia su amiga-. Es la mejor manera, iré con la capa invisible y nadie se enterará. Entro, miro y me largo. Ya está.

- Y si le pillan tampoco pasa nada –señaló Draco maliciosamente-. Es el niño consentido del director, como mucho le darán una palmadita en la espalda.

- Y tú vas a venir conmigo, Malfoy –añadió Harry con clara determinación. Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a empezar una discusión-. Hablo en serio. Tú sabes más de artes oscuras, sabes dónde buscar y además así evito el riesgo de que nos delates. Así que o vienes esta noche, o voy yo a buscarte a la sala de Slytherin.

Draco frunció el ceño y en sus ojos grises pasó una sombra de fuego helado. De mala gana, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, levantándose del asiento.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Me voy. Ya que vas a tenerme ocupado esta noche, sin importarte siquiera si yo tenía otros planes o no, creo que no está de más que pueda aprovechar el resto de la tarde para mí mismo. Además, no me necesitáis. Y aunque al parecer tú _disfrutas mucho_ de mi compañía, yo no siento lo mismo.

- El placer es mutuo, _Malfoy_ –resopló Harry-. Y créeme, va a ser un alivio pasar el resto de la tarde sin aguantarte. Pero más te vale que estés aquí, digamos, a eso de las once.

Draco no dijo nada. Tomó sus cosas y con paso ligero cruzó la biblioteca hasta la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo tras de sí, cuyo eco retumbó sobresaltando a algunos alumnos.

- Eso ha sido rudo –observó Ginny después de que Draco se hubiera marchado.

- Sí, no debería haber dado ese portazo. Seguro que la señora Pince se habrá puesto de un humor de perros –comentó Harry divertido.

- ¡No, me refería a tu comportamiento, Harry! –aclaró Ginny indignada-. No tenías por qué hablarle así.

- Oh, vamos. Es Malfoy de quien estamos hablando –replicó Harry ligeramente desconcertado.

- Eso no es disculpa, Harry –continúo Ginny severamente-. Puede que Malfoy sea un imbécil, y que siempre esté fastidiando a todo el mundo, pero eso no te da derecho a comportarte de la misma manera. No eres mejor que él si actúas así.

Cuando Ginny dejó de hablar se hizo un silencio incómodo. Harry la miraba con mala cara. ¿Por qué_ no_ iba a poder hablarle así después de todo lo que les había hecho durante cinco años? Además, desde el principio todo había sido culpa suya. Ginny sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en su trabajo, dejando que Harry siguiera dándole vueltas a su reproche.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

En la sala de Gryffindor se oyeron débilmente las campanas que señalaban las once de la noche, amortiguadas por el alegre crepitar del fuego y las voces y risas de los que se encontraban a su alrededor. A pesar de que había poca gente aquella noche en la sala, reinaba una sensación de multitud, bastante corriente durante aquellos días.

Sentados en el suelo, justo enfrente de la chimenea, Harry y Ron se encontraban en mitad de una partida de ajedrez mágico, que para variar, iba ganando Ron. Hermione por su lado estaba enfrascada en la lectura de un libro, con Crosshanks tumbado en su regazo y ronroneando calladamente. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione dejó su lectura, señalando con un marcador el punto donde se había quedado y depositando el libro en una mesita a su lado. Se estiró en la butaca, despertando con su movimiento a Crosshanks, que en seguida saltó al suelo. Echando una mirada a sus amigos, que seguían jugando al ajedrez, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- Yo me voy a la cama, estoy cansada –dijo suavemente-. Buenas noches, chicos.

- Buenas noches, Hermione –respondieron al unísono, sin levantar la vista del tablero.

Frotándose los ojos, Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Cuando sólo había subido tres o cuatro peldaños, se paró en seco.

- ¡Harry! –exclamó volviéndose hacia la sala-. ¡Son más de las once!

- No te preocupes, Hermione. En cuanto terminemos la partida, iremos a la cama.

- No, Harry, no me refiero a eso¿No habías quedado con Malfoy a las once?

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡Ahí va! –exclamó al tiempo que se incorporaba de un salto, derribando algunas figuras al hacerlo. Corrió hacia el dormitorio, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos a toda velocidad, y casi derribando a Dean, que bajaba en aquel momento y pudo apartarse de su camino por muy poco.

- ¿A dónde va tan corriendo? –preguntó Dean con cara extrañada. Ron se encogió de hombros, y también subió hacia el dormitorio, mucho más calmadamente.

Cuando llegó arriba, Harry había vaciado casi todo el contenido de su baúl sobre la cama, buscando su capa invisible. Apenas la encontró, fue directo a la cómoda, abriendo uno de los cajones para encontrar un pergamino viejo y desgastado. Con la capa en una mano y el mapa y su varita en otra, salió hacia la puerta con la misma velocidad con que había entrado.

- Ron¿te importaría guardarme todo eso? –preguntó casi sin aliento al pasar al lado de su amigo.

- Claro, claro, no te preocupes. Suerte con la búsqueda –contestó Ron con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- A ver por dónde empiezo… -susurró Ron para sí mismo al acercarse al montón de ropa que yacía sobre la cama.

Apenas cruzó el cuadro que daba entrada a la sala de Gryffindor, Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y tomó el pergamino.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –susurró al tiempo que tocaba su superficie con la punta de la varita. Al instante aparecieron las líneas que formaban el mapa de Hogwarts y algunos puntos en movimiento con una etiqueta a su lado. Enfrente de la puerta de la biblioteca, podía ver un punto etiquetado como "Draco Malfoy" que apenas se movía-. _Genial_. Encima por una vez va y llega a la hora en punto.

Sin demorarse más, comenzó a caminar a paso ligero bajando las escaleras, comprobando de vez en cuando que ningún punto señalado en el mapa estuviera lo bastante cerca de él para darse cuenta de su presencia. Cuando hubo llegado a la cuarta planta, revisó de nuevo el mapa y se paró en seco. Había dos motas de tinta, separadas poca distancia entre ellas, con las etiquetas de "Argus Filch" y "Señora Norris" sobre ellas, caminando por uno de los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca. Si llegaban allí antes que él y descubrían a Malfoy, estarían en serios problemas.

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, rogando porque nadie oyera el ruido de sus pasos al avanzar. Seguía con el mapa en la mano, débilmente iluminado por su varita, apoyada contra él, para comprobar la distancia que aún les separaba. Casi sin aliento, llegó a la entrada del pasillo que daba a la biblioteca. Malfoy estaba justo enfrente de la puerta, su figura apenas iluminada por la escasa luz de las ventanas del lugar. Harry miró por última vez el mapa y retuvo el aliento al ver que los puntos de Filch y la Señora Norris estaban a punto de girar la esquina. Alzando la cabeza, vio una luz acrecentándose al final del pasillo, confirmándose todos sus temores. Sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr hacia delante, aumentando la velocidad y guardando a tientas su varita y el mapa en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Draco se dio cuenta en aquel instante de la creciente luminosidad. Alguien se estaba acercando por el pasillo de su derecha; seguramente sería Potter y le iba a decir _un par cosas_ por haberle tenido esperando tanto tiempo. Según se iba iluminando el corredor, pudo ver dibujada la sombra de alguien sobre la pared y también la de un animal pequeño, como un gato. _Un momento. ¿Un gato?_

No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más. Sintió como alguien agarraba su túnica por detrás y tiraba de él, lanzándole contra la pared. Cerró los ojos al notar el impacto de su espalda contra la dura piedra y antes de que se diera cuenta, alguien le tapaba la boca con la mano y deslizaba algo, una tela quizás, sobre sus cabezas. Intentó resistirse, pero la presión del cuerpo que se apretaba contra él no le dejaba apenas moverse. Notaba el aliento cálido del desconocido sobre su cuello. En la oscuridad no podía ver quién era, solo había sombras a su alrededor. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

- Shhh… no hagas ruido o nos descubrirán –susurró una voz en su oído, que pudo reconocer al instante.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –llegó la voz ruda de Filch, que iluminaba con un farol toda la estancia. Miró a un lado y otro, sin encontrar nada sospechoso-. Te he oído, seas quien seas. ¡Sal de donde estés!

Harry contuvo la respiración y se apretó más hacia delante, procurando que la capa les tapara completamente a los dos. En la posición en la que estaba apenas podía ver lo que pasaba. Filch se estaba acercando despacio, moviendo continuamente el farol de un extremo al otro y lanzando ráfagas de luz al hacerlo. Con todo el ruido que habían hecho no iba a ser fácil librarse de él.

Ahora podía notar los pasos de Filch por detrás de él; debía a estar a muy pocos metros de distancia de ellos. Se quedó completamente quieto, como una estatua. Draco no se había movido un ápice, aunque tampoco habría podido con Harry aprisionándole contra la pared. Él, al contrario que Harry, si podía ver lo que estaba pasando, a través de la tela semitransparente de la capa.

La Señora Norris olisqueaba el aire recelosa, acercándose peligrosamente a donde ellos estaban.

- ¿Has encontrado algo, pequeña? –preguntó Filch a la gata, al tiempo que dirigía la luz hacia el rincón donde ésta tanteaba suspicaz. Por un instante, que a los chicos les pareció eterno, Filch observó a su alrededor, entornando sus ojos saltones. Luego, con cara de decepción, apartó la luz y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo-. Seguramente ha sido ese maldito Peeves. Cuando lo atrape…

Poco a poco se fue alejando de allí, dejando de nuevo el pasillo en penumbras. Harry esperó largo rato después de que las pisadas de Filch dejaron de ser audibles. Sólo cuando estuvo totalmente seguro de que no había peligro, empezó a moverse. Apartó la capa y se separó un poco de Draco.

- Ha estado cerca… -susurró tras dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Mm-hmm –musitó Draco bajo la mano de Harry, aún firmemente apretada contra su boca.

- ¡Oh¡Lo siento! –dijo Harry al darse cuenta, retirando de inmediato la mano.

- Au –replicó Draco con voz enojada. Separándose de la pared, empezó a masajear la zona de su espalda que había recibido más impacto al chocar-. No es que no aprecie que me acabes de salvar el cuello, Potter, pero¿te importaría avisarme la próxima vez que tengas intención de saltar encima de mí como un poseso, para que no me de un ataque?

- Claro, Malfoy –repuso Harry volteando los ojos-. Te mandaré una lechuza con quince días de antelación.

Harry recogió la capa sobre su brazo y sacó la varita del bolsillo, girándose hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

- _Alohomora_ –musitó, y al instante la sala se abrió, mostrando una visión muy diferente de su habitual. La habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras y silenciosa-. _Lumos_.

Penetrando en la biblioteca con cuidado, echó un vistazo alrededor, iluminando la estancia con la luz que emitía su varita. Draco entró tras él, cerrando de inmediato las puertas y murmurando un hechizo para que nadie pudiera oír lo que pasaba dentro. Cruzaron de inmediato el pasillo principal, hasta el fondo de la biblioteca donde se encontraba la Sección Prohibida. Harry acercó la luz a la larga fila de libros que cubría la pared.

- Bien¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó para sí mismo, echando un vistazo a los títulos que estaban más cerca de él. Draco pasó por su lado y se dirigió al otro extremo de la estantería y empezó a sacar libros y hojearlos. Harry no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Aquellos libros no eran como los demás. La mayoría tenían imágenes y lenguajes extraños, figuras en círculos y signos que no tenían sentido. Algunos parecían forrados en algún tipo de piel y su tacto era pastoso y resbaladizo. Otros emitían sonidos extraños o soltaban chispas al abrirlos. Harry no se sentía nada cómodo.

- ¡Wow! "Hechizos y Encantamientos para Duelos de Magos". He oído hablar de este –exclamó Draco entusiasmado al otro extremo de la habitación. Tenía un gran libro forrado de negro y plata en las manos y lo hojeaba con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

- Malfoy, no hemos venido para eso…

- "Cómo hacer que los hechizos que lance tu enemigo se vuelvan contra él" –leyó Draco sin prestar ninguna atención a Harry-. Éste me lo tengo que memorizar…

Harry sacudió la cabeza y siguió mirando en la estantería. Era inútil discutir con Malfoy, parecía un niño en una tienda de golosinas. Cansado de mirar libro por libro, optó por buscar en las portadas algún título que pudiera resultarle apropiado. De vez en cuando, oía a Draco decir algo en voz alta cuando encontraba algún otro libro que le gustaba. Empezó a preguntarse para qué se le habría ocurrido arrastrarle hasta allí, si no le estaba ayudando nada…

Avanzando un poco más, se dispuso a mover algunos libros que no tenían el título en la tapa. Comenzó a sacarles uno a uno y a buscar en sus primeras páginas. Entonces oyó un ruido. Era sibilante, como un susurro, apenas duró un segundo. Pensando que lo había imaginado, siguió cogiendo libro tras libro. Menos de un minuto después, volvió a oírlo, esta vez más claramente. Levantó la vista hacia Malfoy, pensando que quizás fuera él quien hacía esos ruidos, pero el otro chico estaba leyendo ensimismado un gran volumen forrado en piel, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

De nuevo se oyó el mismo sonido, águdo como un silbido, deslizante… y parecía venir de algún punto muy cercano a Harry. Procurando no moverse de su posición, Harry agudizó el oído esperando que de nuevo surgiera. No tardó mucho. El susurro era ahora mucho más fuerte, cortando el silencio de la sala, y esta vez Harry creyó distinguir alguna palabra. Confuso, volvió a quedarse quieto, esperando a que el sonido regresara, y esta vez lo oyó mucho mejor: "No te acerques…."

- ¡Malfoy! –dijo Harry en voz alta, empezando a ponerse nervioso. Draco seguía ignorándole. Alzó la voz un poco más-. ¡Malfoy!

- ¿Qué? –contestó éste irritado, mirándole de soslayo por encima del libro-. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

- ¿Has oído _eso_? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿El qué?

- Ese… sonido. _Esa voz_ –intentó explicarse. No sabía ni cómo definirla.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –inquirió Draco confuso. La voz volvió a oírse en ese momento.

- De _eso, _¿no lo oyes¿No has oído la voz?

- Potter, me estás empezando a asustar –declaró Draco mirándole desconcertado.

La voz surgió de nuevo. Cada vez se hacía más y más frequente, hasta el punto que casi era un murmullo constante: "No te acerques… este lugar está prohibido… no te acerques…". Harry siguió el sonido, intentando descubrir de dónde venía. Cuando localizó el punto donde se oía más fuerte, se quedó sorprendido: parecía que venía de _detrás_ de la estantería. Rápidamente empezó a sacar los libros bruscamente, dejándoles caer en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Draco mirándole como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loco. Dejó en la estantería el libro que había estado mirando y se acercó reticente a Harry.

- Viene de ahí detrás –explicó Harry mientras seguía retirando libro tras libro, haciendo que la voz llegara más y más fuerte a sus oídos-. No sé por qué tú no la oyes, pero es una voz águda que parece venir de aquí, no hace más que decir constantemente "No te acerques".

Draco le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Vale… -declaró poniéndose delante de Harry para que no siguiera tirando libros al suelo-. A ver si lo he entendido. Oyes una voz –Harry asintió levemente-. Bien. Una voz aguda que te está diciendo que no te acerques… -de nuevo volvió a afirmar-. Y viene de aquí detrás.

- Eso mismo –dijo Harry pacientemente-. Y ahora ayúdame a buscar su origen o apártate.

Echándole a un lado, volvió inmediatamente a apartar más libros. Draco le miró consternado y confuso.

- Oye, Potter –continuó Draco cogiéndole de la muñeca. Harry le echó una mirada feroz-. Si una voz que sólo tú puedes oír te dice que no te acerques… _No le lleves la contraria_.

Por la expresión que tenía en ese momento, Draco estaba hablando muy en serio. Por un momento, Harry dudó entre seguir adelante o hacerle caso, pero en el instante en que se oyó de nuevo la voz la curiosidad decidió por él. Continúo tirando al suelo todos los libros que caían en sus manos, formando pequeños montículos de libros a sus pies.

- Vale, luego no digas que no te lo advertí –señaló Draco, apartándose de la trayectoria de los libros, que caían sin cuidado al suelo.

- No lo entiendo –musitó Harry al cabo de un rato. Delante suyo estaba la pared desnuda, sin un solo libro en la estantería, y la voz seguía oyéndose firmemente _por detrás_ de las piedras-. ¿Se supone que está al otro lado de la pared?

- Em, Potter… -llamó Draco detrás de él.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? –demandó Harry bastante enojado-. ¡Estoy en una situación un tanto delicada en estos momentos y tú no dejas de ser un _maldito incordio_!

- ¿Es normal que te brille el bolsillo? –continúo Draco impasible.

- ¿Eh? –Harry le echó una mirada de absoluto desconcierto. Bajando la vista se dio cuenta de que Malfoy tenía razón. De su bolsillo derecho salía un brillo blanquecino, como si tuviera una linterna encendida. Definitivamente _eso no era normal_.

Con cuidado, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el objeto que brillaba en su interior. Era el anillo. Toda su superficie de cristal de plata emitía un halo de luz blanca, tan fuerte que podría iluminar toda la sala de haber estado a oscuras. Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada, pues el resplandor era tan persistente que hacía daño a la vista.

- ¿Por qué brilla así? –dijo Harry para sí mismo-. ¿A ti te lo ha hecho alguna vez, Malfoy?

- A mí el anillo no me ha hecho nada… Ha estado en una caja de madera hasta el pasado verano¿recuerdas?

Ensimismado como estaba mientras miraba el resplandeciente anillo, Harry no se dio cuenta de que la voz había cesado. De hecho todo estaba completamente en silencio. Sólo cuando levantó de nuevo la vista hacia la pared de la estantería, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. En los bloques de piedra había empezado a aparecer un ligero vapor verde.

En cuestión de segundos se oyó una fuerte explosión y los libros que aún permanecían en las estanterías cayeron en cascada hacia ellos.

- ¡_Protego_! –gritó Draco en el instante en que vio el peligro, creando un campo de fuerza a su alrededor que le protegió justo a tiempo. Harry no tuvo ocasión de reaccionar, le pilló tan de sorpresa que varios libros cayeron pesadamente sobre él, cubriéndole por completo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no había peligro, Draco retiró el hechizo. Mirando a su alrededor, observó que casi la totalidad de los libros de la Sección Prohibida yacían en el suelo, abiertos, amontonados, era un completo desastre. _¿Cómo demonios iban a arreglárselas para colocarlos de nuevo?_

Con gran esfuerzo, Harry retiró algunos de los libros que le cubrían, emergiendo como pudo de la gran masa de kilos y kilos de hojas que le habían caído encima. Tenía varios rasguños y algunos cortes y uno de los cristales de sus gafas se había roto.

- Gracias por la ayuda, Malfoy –escupió mordaz mientras trataba de recomponerse.

- ¿Todavía sigues vivo? Lástima… -contestó Draco con una sonrisita.

Apartando los libros que les cerraban el paso, ambos se dirigieron al lugar de dónde había surgido la explosión: el punto de dónde venía aquella voz que Harry había escuchado. En los bloques de piedra aparecía ahora una inscripción, como grabada a fuego, de un tono verde brillante, que lucía con más intensidad a medida que Harry, con el brillante anillo en la mano, se acercaba allí. Eran unos símbolos extraños, de líneas rectas y geométricas. Se podían distinguir triángulos y trapecios, y algunos se asemejaban mucho entre sí. La mayoría tenían en sus bordes una serie de círculos. Harry los observó tremendamente extrañado. Jamás había visto algo parecido a esto.

- ¡_Passage du Fleuve_! –exclamó Draco a su lado.

- ¿Qué me has llamado? –preguntó Harry mirándole de soslayo.

- No te decía a ti, idiota –contestó Draco volteando los ojos-. Me refiero a esos símbolos. Son _Passage du Fleuve_. Es un término en francés. Significa el _Paso del Río_.

- ¿Y... eso quiere decir…? –demandó Harry alzando una ceja inquisitivo.

- El _Paso del Río_ es uno de los lenguajes prohibidos. Fue creado por Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa en el siglo dieciséis, basándose en el alfabeto hebreo y se utilizaba como código entre los magos hasta el siglo pasado. Era uno de los pocos sistemas en que magos y brujas podían comunicarse entre ellos en la época de la inquisición sin que los muggles se enteraran.

- Wow… -comentó Harry sorprendido-. ¿Sabes que cuando hablas así te pareces mucho a Hermione? –Draco le echó una mirada feroz- Vale, no he dicho nada.

- De modo que esto es pasa..pasage de… passa.. un alfabeto antiguo –balbuceó Harry mirando con detenimiento los símbolos-. Ya era hora de que empezaras a ser útil, Malfoy. Empezaba a pensar que tu ayuda no me era necesaria.

- _Genial_, y me lo dices ahora –dijo Draco disgustado y cruzándose de brazos-. De haberlo sabido me habría callado, igual así me dejabas en paz.

- ¿Sabes traducirlo? –inquirió Harry con un brillo expectante en su mirada.

- No exactamente… tengo algunas nociones, pero solo lo básico. Necesitaría algo de ayuda. Seguramente en alguno de estos libros tiene que venir el código y su traducción al hebreo. Todavía se usa para hechizos de alta magia antigua.

- ¿Y cómo esperas encontrarlo? –dijo Harry señalando al suelo alfombrado de libros a su alrededor.

- Con mucha suerte…

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Las últimas tres horas habían sido un tormento. Harry apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos; le dolía la espalda y las piernas de tanto agacharse y levantarse. Había tenido que colocar todos los libros de nuevo en su estantería, uno por uno. En ese momento en lo único en que podía pensar era en su confortable cama, y en lo a gusto que se sentiría de poder estar allí en ese instante, pero cada vez que miraba las pilas de libros que aún quedaban por colocar, se desvanecían todas sus esperanzas.

Con un suspiro apagado, fue a recoger los libros que Draco había amontonado a su lado. Tampoco él parecía estar mucho mejor; se frotaba mucho los ojos y tenía aspecto de estar muy muy cansado. Había estado sentado en el suelo durante horas, mirando página por página todos los volúmenes que ahora estaban colocados en sus respectivos sitios. Durante la última hora había ido mucho más despacio, y Harry había tenido que esperar de brazos cruzados a que terminara.

- 255… 256… -contó Harry al tiempo que colocaba los últimos dos libros que tenía en la mano-. ¿Te queda mucho con ese?

- Y yo que sé… -contestó Draco con voz apagada.

Harry aprovechó para sentarse un rato en el suelo mientras Draco terminaba con el libro. Era un alivio, después de haber estado tanto tiempo de pie. Observó a su compañero, que pasaba las páginas pesadamente, sin ánimo.

- ¿Necesitas un descanso? –sugirió al cabo de un rato.

- Lo que necesito es irme a la cama –aseguró Draco levantando la cabeza-. Son las tres de la madrugada, llevo horas mirando libros y mañana tenemos clase.

- Ya lo sé. Yo también estoy cansado –apuntó Harry cerrando los ojos un momento-. Pero no podemos dejarlo. Puede que mañana esos símbolos ya no estén ahí. Además, todavía quedan todos esos libros por colocar.

- ¿Me puedes recordar de nuevo por qué estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo cuando podría estar tranquilamente en mi habitación? –inquirió Draco mientras pasaba lentamente las hojas del libro.

- Porque si no estuvieras aquí, le contaría a todo el mundo lo del anillo y lo _mucho _que_ tú_ tienes que ver con todo el asunto –explicó Harry con un deje de burla.

- ¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te odio?

- ¿En la última hora? Sí, unas diez o doce veces.

Draco terminó de pasar las páginas y dejó el volumen a un lado, cogiendo enseguida otro de los libros que yacían amontonados en desorden en el suelo. Lo colocó en su regazo y empezó a hojearlo. Mientras, Harry se levantó sin mucho ánimo para recoger el último libro y colocarlo en su lugar en la estantería.

- 257… -susurró para sí mismo-. Cuando queramos terminar de colocarlos ya será de día.

- ¡Lo tengo! –exclamó Draco en ese instante. Harry casi dio un salto al oírlo-. Aquí viene la correspondencia de los símbolos del _Passage du Fleuve_ al hebreo. No parece una traducción demasiado fiel, pero servirá.

Harry se acercó a él con creciente curiosidad. Echando un vistazo al libro por encima de su hombro pudo ver una serie de símbolos extraños separados en filas, unas encima de otras, y justo debajo de cada símbolo, una letra hebrea. Fijándose mucho podía ver cierta semejanza con las figuras que aún brillaban en la pared de la biblioteca, pero no tenía nada claro que de ahí se pudiera sacar alguna traducción. Sin embargo, Draco parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo en ese instante, mientras pasaba su vista de los jeroglíficos de la pared al libro sin descanso y murmuraba para sí palabras que Harry no alcanzaba a comprender.

- Alef… vav… tet… samej… zain…vav…dalet…

- ¿Seguro que dice eso? Yo no lo veo muy claro –comentó Harry observándole. Draco volteó los ojos.

- Potter¿has tenido como asignatura Runas Antiguas alguna vez? –preguntó cansinamente. Harry negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y acaso sabes traducir hebreo?

- No.

- ¡Pues cállate¡Termina de colocar esos dichosos libros y déjame concentrarme!

De mala gana, Harry empezó a recoger los libros que aún quedaban repartidos por el suelo de la biblioteca, murmurando entre dientes continuamente. Habría al menos más de treinta libros todavía, suficiente para haberles entretenido otras dos horas largas de no haber encontrado lo que buscaban en ese último volumen. Al menos, con un poco de suerte, podrían dormir un par de horas antes de las clases. Harry se esforzó por acabar deprisa con su tarea, mientras se repetía a sí mismo que no volvería a tocar un libro en una buena temporada. Cuando el último ejemplar estuvo colocado en su sitio, se acercó de nuevo a Draco, que había estado leyendo los símbolos calladamente durante todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó reluctante cuando llegó a su altura.

- No tiene mucho sentido… - contestó Draco cansadamente-. Dice: "Hallarás las respuestas donde la lengua de la serpiente se oculta".

- ¿Y estás seguro de que esa es la traducción correcta? –continúo Harry observando los símbolos, que ya empezaban a distinguirse con menos claridad.

- Son casi las cuatro de la mañana –contestó Draco malhumorado-. Llevo mirando libros y libros y más libros desde hace más de tres horas, y el único apoyo que tengo para traducir son las nociones que conozco de lenguajes prohibidos y una página desgastada con equivalencias al hebreo que ni siquiera sé si son correctas… ¡_Cómo_ voy a estar seguro¡De lo único que estoy seguro es de que quiero estrangularte!

- Vale, vale… no te alteres… vas a despertar a toda la escuela. Sólo estaba sugiriendo que igual te habías confundido en alguna palabra y por eso no tenía sentido.

- Llevo estudiando lenguajes antiguos desde que tenía cinco años, Potter –comentó Draco un poco menos alterado-. Creo que tengo los suficientes conocimientos para traducir una frase simple. Pero si crees que no lo hago bien, puedes buscarte otra persona; tal vez la sangre sucia sabelotodo….

- No la llames así –le advirtió Harry duramente.

- Mira, yo ya he acabado aquí. Te he traducido la maldita frase y los libros ya están en su sitio. Así que si no te importa, me voy antes de caerme redondo aquí mismo –señaló Draco dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la Sección Prohibida. Harry seguía dándole vueltas a la frase, sin prestar demasiada atención. Mientras las enigmáticas letras se iban evaporando lentamente en aquella pared de oscura piedra, una idea le vino a la cabeza.

- La lengua de la serpiente… Malfoy… ¿podría el texto estar refiriéndose a la lengua Pársel? –preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que Draco se parara justo antes de abrir la puerta.

- No sé… podría ser –contestó éste sin darse la vuelta-. El Pársel es la lengua de las serpientes, después de todo.

- Creo que ya sé dónde buscar –señaló Harry con una sonrisa triunfal. Draco se giró hacia él, mirándole extrañado-. Sólo conozco un sitio en todo Hogwarts donde se puede utilizar la lengua Pársel.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Draco desconfiado-. ¿Y eso dónde es?

- La Cámara Secreta –contestó Harry modulando las palabras al llegar a su altura. Como única respuesta, Draco le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

Y sin más, Harry se colocó la capa invisible por encima de los hombros y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca tras de sí. Con un leve gesto, ambos se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones contrarias, de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Reviews:

**Ann Magus:** Gracias Ann, por estar siempre ahi :). Ya ves, esta vez no he tardado casi nada (aunque no sé cuánto me demoraré en el siguiente vv). Pero me esforzaré por tenerlo cuanto antes :).

**Ginebra:** Muchas gracias :). En cuanto a los sellos, no están "exactamente" en la escuela, pero andas muy cerca. Posiblemente lo puedas descubrir ya en el siguiente capítulo :).

**Arla17:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste :).

**Audrey-ludlow:** La escena del desayuno también me habría gustado verla XD, fue divertido hacer una escena así. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, con tus comentarios me entran muchas ganas de ponerme a escribir :). Gracias.


End file.
